Wolf
by Julieta25
Summary: Si Edward ne se retrouvait plus dans le rôle du gentil vampire, mais dans celui du loup garou. Univers quelque peu changé. Quand à Bella elle n'est plus aussi fragile qu'à son accoutumé.
1. Prologue

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Encore une nouvelle fiction.

Très différente de ce que j'écris d'ordinaire.

Le prologue pour commencer.

Prologue:

_Lui_

Ç**a faisait des mois que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans ce lycée. Rien n'avait vraiment changé ici. De nouvelles têtes avaient fait leur apparition tandis que d'autres avaient disparu. Chaque jour ici avait été comme une odyssée, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et essayer de réussir ses études. Enfin toutes les choses que fait un adolescent normal chaque jour qu'il vit.**

**Mais mon retour ici ne me rendit pas toutes ces émotions que je ressentais auparavant.**

**Dorénavant, le lycée me semblait banal. Depuis ma première transformation, j'avais dû partir pour essayer de mieux rétablir mon côté humain et revenir ici ne me permit pas de ressentir tout ce qui m'avait manqué.**

**En me baladant dans ce couloir noir de gens, tout le monde me dévisageait. C'est là que je la vis, se démarquant des autres, courant dans ce couloir sans que je n'en sache la cause. Soudain tout ce vide que je ressentais depuis plusieurs semaines fut comme comblé juste par sa présence. Le lycée n'allait peut-être pas ressembler à l'Enfer que je m'en faisais.**

**Maintenant, il fallait juste que je me fasse remarquer. Mais comment ?**

**Avis??**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience pour savoir si ça vaut le cout de continuer ou pas =/**

**Bisous =)**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 1 que voilà. Merci pour vos reviews.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 1:

_**Elle**_

_« __**S**__i je vous disais à quel point mon cœur me fait mal, au point que j'ai envie de plonger mes mains dans ma poitrine pour l'y arracher. »_

Il était 22 heures passées et ces paroles que j'avais entendu en regardant encore une de ces stupides émissions de télévision résonnées dans ma tête.

Je ne cessai d'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir le Docteur Bellay mais en vain. Pleurer pour quelqu'un cela m'était déjà arrivé, surtout pour un mec comme toutes ces filles qu'il y avait eu avant moi et qu'il y aura encore. Dans ma vie je n'avais eu que râteau sur râteau, résultat beaucoup trop de déceptions amoureuses et zéro histoire d'amour.

Trouver le grand amour est une quête de chaque instant, c'est le but de chaque fille, mais c'est amusant comme cela peut paraître difficile, épuisant et quasi-impossible.

Je me présente Bella, vieille rabat joie qui pense être immunisée contre les déceptions amoureuses. J'ai 18 ans, je suis en terminal et inutile de vous expliquer qu'après de nombreux râteaux, je n'attends plus vraiment grand chose des mecs. Enfin cela est juste une impression passagère qui arrive à la plupart des filles n'étant entourée que de filles à longueur de journée. Mes fréquentations masculines sont réduites et pourtant je ne suis pas dans ce genre de lycée où il n'y a que des filles. Ce que je veux dire c'est que mon cercle d'amis est uniquement constitué de filles et malgré la moitié du lycée étant constitué de garçons ce n'est pas pour autant que je leur parle fréquemment. Mes amies sont toutes célibataires mais croient toujours en l'amour. Nous sommes six au total et passons nos journées à relooker les mecs.

Dans le groupe seules deux d'entre nous sont assez expérimentées pour prétendre connaître convenablement la gent masculine, Rosalie et Jessica. Elles ont toutes deux connu déceptions amoureuses les unes après les autres tombant sur salauds, pervers et possessifs. Quant aux trois autres du groupe, elles ont eu quelques histoires qui se sont plus ou moins bien terminées, Angela, Esmée et Alice. Cette dernière étant ma meilleure amie dans le groupe.

Au lycée nous sommes un groupe de filles observé en permanence du coin de l'œil.

Mes amies étant moins répulsives que moi avec le sexe opposé, je suis la plus effacée quand il s'agit de se fondre dans le milieu social en faisant de nouvelles connaissances. Pourtant quand nous sommes en groupe j'y ai autant ma place que les autres.

La rentrée est passée depuis maintenant quelques semaines, et mon impression sur les hommes n'a toujours pas été modifiée.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Esmée et une raison pour nous toutes de passer la journée avec le sourire. Je me dépêchai pour ne pas arriver en retard à la cantine et enlever les idées noires qui commençaient à se former dans ma tête après ce cours de philosophie incompréhensible quand soudain un mec me heurta violemment. Je le fixai, le regard vide de toute expression. C'était le beau mec type, grand, des cheveux d'un blond cuivré, musclé aux grands yeux magnifiques dans lesquels on pouvait plonger son regard mais sans jamais réussir à tourner la tête. Il avait le style Bad boy que j'adore. Je m'attendais à une scène classique, on s'excuse gênés, enfin surtout moi. Mais je ne fis rien, je remontai mon sac sur mon épaule, m'abaissai pour ramasser le livre de mon dernier cours que j'avais fait tomber puis, je regardai le type de haut en bas, tournai les talons et continuai ma course jusqu'au réfectoire. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que le regard des mecs ne me faisait plus aucun effet.

Arrivée à la cantine, je racontai mon odyssée aux filles qui voulurent en savoir plus sur le malheureux qui avait osé me bousculer, et sans plus d'enthousiasme je le décrivis. Dès que je prononçai le terme Bad boy, je vis dans leurs regards des étincelles. Elles me demandèrent alors de leur montrer l'individu dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Après le repas nous nous installâmes dehors et je remarquai alors un groupe de mecs que je n'avais encore jamais vu au lycée. Tous dans le style du type que j'avais croisé le matin même enfin je devrais dire qui m'a heurté. Je m'empressai de le signaler aux filles qui fascinées regardaient du coin de l'œil les individus. Bien évidemment cela n'avait rien de discret, un groupe de filles fixant des mecs du coin de l'œil ça ne peut pas être subtil. Puis c'est là que je le vis, le type du matin, assis au milieu du groupe prenant part à une conversation. Je le contemplai un peu mieux, il était plutôt pas mal je dois l'avouer mais c'est tout ce que je remarquai, n'ayant pas envie de le contempler d'avantage je pris mon sac, signalai aux filles mon départ et allai tranquillement jusqu'à ma salle de classe. J'envoyai valser l'image de ce type de ma tête pour y laisser à la place toutes ces formules de mathématiques qui me seraient d'une grande utilité dans quelques minutes.

Nous étions arrivées dans cette ville au début de la rentrée scolaire, étant maintenant toutes majeures, plus rien ne nous retenait dans notre ancienne ville. Nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant dix ans, nous nous étions connues grâce à notre famille d'accueil. Depuis l'âge de deux ans je passais de foyer en foyer, puis à 8 ans j'atterris dans la famille Smith. J'étais la dernière arrivée, c'est là que je me nouai d'amitié avec les filles qui avait plus ou moins connu le même parcours laborieux que moi avant de débarquer dans cette famille. Les deux tuteurs n'étaient pas de grands fans des enfants, ils faisaient surtout ça pour l'argent. Si nous étions sages tout allé bien et nous l'étions peu désireuses de vouloir quitter cette famille.

Il y a quelques mois nous avons pris la décision de partir, attendant qu'Alice, la plus jeune d'entre nous atteigne sa majorité. Nous avions donc emménagé ici dans la petite ville de Forks. Venant de Seattle cela nous changeait. Nous venions d'un quartier peu fréquentable où il valait mieux rester enfermé chez soi que de traîner dans les rues. Dans notre ancien lycée on nous fuyait, nous collant l'étiquette des gamines orphelines habitant dans des lieux mal famés. Voilà ce qui nous avait poussé à déménager.

A Seattle nous étions communes et aussi aux yeux des mecs. Alors autant dire que nous fûmes étonnées en arrivant ici et que le regard des mecs ait changé, nous regardant du coin de l'œil toute la journée.

Nous avions toutes trouvé un travail. Il le fallait, les charges, les taxes et les impôts ne pouvant être réglés par eux même. Esmée travaille dans une espèce d'agence pour professeur particulier, enfin elle donne des cours. Angela avec Rosalie et Jessica travaillent dans une station service et dans un lavomatique. Quant à Alice, elle donne des cours de piano, musicienne dans l'âme elle adore la musique. Et moi je travaille dans un café près du lycée. Le week-end je suis à la cuisine et la semaine au service.

Nous habitons une maison louée à quelques rues du lycée. Un quartier résidentiel assez sympa. Depuis deux mois que nous nous étions installés nous nous sentions déjà chez nous, plus que nul part où nous avions pu vivre.

J'adore mon job et les filles passent au café chaque fois que l'envie les prend, c'est à dire presque chaque matin et chaque soir et même plusieurs fois dans l'après midi. C'est notre deuxième chez nous et mes employeurs sont vraiment super.

Contrairement à mon attitude au lycée, ici je ne suis pas hautaine mais accueillante et toujours avec le sourire, même si les arrivés perpétuelles des mecs du lycée sont plus qu'agaçantes. La patronne m'avait dit que depuis mon arrivée le nombre de fréquentations de lycéens avait triplé et ne cessait de s'accroître. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle m'a engagé.

En marchant jusqu'au parking afin de récupérer ma voiture, pour aller au café commencer mon service, je remarquai de nouveau le groupe des Bad boys, c'est ainsi que j'avais décidé de les nommer. J'avais appris en attendant le début de mon cours de mathématiques qu'ils revenaient de vacances qui s'étaient prolongées. Ce sont des jeunes nés ici et qui ont très bonne réputation dans la ville, l'un des jeunes était même le fils du shérif de la ville. D'après la fille qui racontait cela à une autre, ce sont les plus beaux mecs du lycée. Chaque fille fantasme sur eux et rêve d'avoir l' « honneur » d'être choisie par l'un d'eux. Un petit sourire en coin me vain en entendant ces mots, comme c'était amusant.

Enfin arrivée au café, je mis mon uniforme : un T-shirt bleu marine avec l'insigne du Café et un tablier. J'adore ce T-shirt, rien que de le porter cela me rendait joyeuse.

Comme d'habitude une table du fond était remplie de lycéens attendant que j'arrive. Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai donc prendre leur commande. Je remarquai la table à gauche, remplie à l'inverse de lycéennes. J'allai donc à leur rencontre afin de prendre leur commande mais elles me répondirent gentiment qu'elles attendaient le serveur. Je repartis donc en cuisine préparer ma commande tout en songeant à ce qu'elles venaient de dire. Un nouveau serveur peut-être qui avait été engagé mais pourquoi seraient-elles au courant avant moi ? Je laissai reposer ma curiosité tout en allant apporter leur commande aux types du fond. J'arborai mon plus beau sourire, les pourboires allaient tomber. Je retournai derrière le comptoir pour prendre la commande de ceux qui y étaient assis. Pendant presque vingt minutes les allées et retours entre la salle et la cuisine s'intensifiés quand je me heurtai brusquement. Je levai les yeux et vis le Bad boy de ce matin.

_« - Ouille !!_

_- Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui, il va peut-être falloir regarder où tu vas, me dit-il. »_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais que faisait-il dans les cuisines ?

_« - Les cuisines sont réservées au personnel, l'accusais-je. »_

Il me sourit, retira son T-shirt, enfila le même T-shirt bleu que moi et mis le tablier autour de sa taille.

_« - Très bien alors maintenant j'y ai ma place, me répondit-il calmement. »_

Il se dirigea vers la salle et je le suivis. Il entrepris de s'occuper de la table des filles et je repris mes occupations en finissant de servir les gens au comptoir et en allant débarrasser la table du fond où il y avait eu les mecs. Comme je l'avais pressenti gros pourboires. Je mis le tout dans le bocal en verre. Etant la seule serveuse je récoltais tous les pourboires mais maintenant il faudrait diviser en deux. J'espère qu'il en ramènera beaucoup, parce que les pourboires constituaient plus de la moitié de mon salaire. Les patrons avaient du l'employer pour son charisme. Tiens en parlant du loup. La patronne entrant par la porte de derrière vint me dire bonjour ne l'ayant pas vu ce matin.

_« - Bonjour Bella ! Ca va aujourd'hui, les clients, tout se passe bien ? me demanda-t-elle._

_- Oui comme d'habitude, très agréables._

_- As-tu fait la rencontre du serveur ? Me questionna-t-elle. _

_- Oui, un peu brusquement je dois dire._

_- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais je ne savais pas précisément la date de son retour. Ne t'inquiète pas cela fait déjà deux ans qu'il travaille ici, il a l'habitude, me rassura-t-elle._

_- Deux ans de torture tu veux dire ! Dit le serveur en souriant. »_

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

_« - Tiens Bella, je te présente mon fils Edward et notre serveur, m'annonça la patronne. »_

Je souris à mon employeur tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air étonné devant cette nouvelle.

La clochette de la porte sonna, je regardai l'heure et sourit.

_« - Je m'en occupe, dit Edward. »_

Je souris en imaginant la réaction des clients qui venaient d'entrer. La patronne me dit au revoir et s'en alla. Cinq minutes plus tard Edward revint le sourire peu victorieux.

_« - Elles demandent à être servies par toi ! Me dit-il agacé. »_

Je souris de fierté et allai voir mes clientes préférées.

_« - Salut les filles, que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? Leur demandais-je._

_- Tu veux dire à part nous présenter le serveur que tu connais déjà, étant donné que c'est le mec que tu as heurté ce matin, me répondit Rosalie. »_

Je souris, on ne pouvait décidément pas les changer. Je pris leur commande, leur apportai et pris ma pause de dix minutes pour parler avec elles, de mecs bien entendu.

Durant ce temps elle n'avait pas cessé de regarder Edward pendant chacun de ces déplacements dans la salle. Je pensai aussitôt à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'est ce qui m'arrivait chaque jour avec ces mecs qui me regardaient sans cesse.

La clochette sonna, la porte s'ouvrit et avec elle ma pause se termina. Je me levai prête à reprendre mon poste. C'était le groupe de Bad boys, évidemment j'aurai du m'en douter qu'ils passeraient.

Edward prit sa pause et je me chargeai de prendre leur commande. Je ne pris même pas la peine de sourire. Je dois avouer qu'i y avait une belle petite brochette de beaux mecs.

Peu après leur arrivée débarquèrent plusieurs groupes de filles. J'assurais le service comme une chef ne laissant même pas le temps à mes clients de se plaindre. Je me sentis soudain observée mais fis mine de ne rien avoir vu. Je fis signe à Edward de reprendre son service mais il me toisa bizarrement et retourna dans la conversation avec ses potes. Je crois que lui et moi nous n'allions pas nous entendre.

Le café fermait à 19 heures aujourd'hui et il était 18 heures 45, les groupes de filles se décidèrent à partir ainsi que les autres clients habituels si bien qu'il ne resta que mes amies et ceux d'Edward.

Exaspérée par Edward, cela faisait trente minutes qu'il aurait du reprendre son service, j'allai signaler au cuisinier qu'il pouvait y aller et m'installai à la table des filles. Elles parlaient de sortir ce soir à une fête je ne sais plus trop où et chez je ne sais plus trop qui.

_« - Alors Bella, après ton service on y va ? Me demanda Jessica._

_- Non, allez-y sans moi, ce soir j'ai une dissertation à finir._

_- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas encore te défiler cette fois, m'accusa Angela._

_- C'est vrai ça, ça fait déjà trois semaines que tu ne sors plus, me dit Esmée._

_- Sans compter le nombre de fois où tu rentres tard avec ton job, le matin tu pars super tôt et aux interclasses et le midi on a à peine le temps de te parler que tu te barres déjà, mais merde qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demanda Rosalie le regard plein d'espoir. »_

C'est vrai ça qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je ne le savais pas moi-même alors comment leur répondre.

_« - Tu peux tout nous dire Bella, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'une de nous déprime, tu peux en parler, me dit Alice avec un regard soucieux. »_

Quoi moi déprimer ? Je restai là bouche bée ne savant pas quoi leur dire.

_« - Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ces temps ci et je ne prends plus de plaisir à sortir comme avant c'est tout. »_

Je n'aimais pas quand la conversation tournait autour de moi, c'était gênant.

_« - Tu sais, tu pourrais te mettre avec quelqu'un ça te ferait du bien ! Me dit Jessica. »_

Et encore ça sur le tapis, il en fallait pas plus pour que je me renferme entièrement sur moi-même.

_« - Je croyais avoir été assez claire sur ce sujet, l'agressai-je._

_- T'évites toujours le sujet, c'est ça qui te déprime, être seule ? Pourtant des tas de mecs viennent ici chaque jour dans l'espoir que tu daignes seulement les regarder, me dit Rosalie en me regardant droit dans mes yeux._

_- C'est un sujet clos, m'emportai-je, sur lequel je ne veux pas m'aventurer et c'est sûrement pas à cause de ça que je déprime. D'ailleurs je ne déprime pas. Sur cela, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, rentrez tard et faites-vous un maximum de mecs pour combler mon manque affectif qui semble tant vous préoccuper._

_- Mais Bella… me dit Alice._

_- Je vous laisse, j'ai l'inventaire à faire et après je compte aller à la salle donc je ne compte pas rentrer tôt ce soir non plus. »_

Sur ces paroles je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et attendis cinq minutes qu'elles s'en aillent. Elles savaient depuis le temps qu'il n'y avait rien à faire quand je m'emportais, juste attendre.

Ça me ferait du bien d'aller à la salle c'est là bas que je me réfugiais ces temps-ci. Passionnée de danse et de musique depuis mon enfance c'est là bas que j'exerçais mon talent. Pour y aller, il fallait que je passe avant à la maison chercher ma guitare, mon clavier et une tenue de sport, alors j'étais encore condamnée à rester au café une bonne heure et peut être même deux en attendant que les filles se changent pour sortir.

Je décidai donc de commencer à ranger la salle et à débarrasser les tables. Mais en arrivant dans la salle il y avait toujours Edward et ses amis, je les avais oubliés ceux là et ils me revenaient brutalement en mémoire.

_« - Tu peux y aller, me dit Edward, je fermerai le café._

_- Non, je ne préfère pas rentrer tout de suite._

_- Ah! Ça on a vu, dit l'un de ses amis. »_

Je me tournai vers lui si mes yeux pouvaient tirer, il serait mort celui là.

_« - Mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires, dit un autre qui semblait être le plus âgé et le meneur de groupe._

_- En effet ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »_

Je finis de débarrasser les tables et commençai la plonge. Je les entendis parler.

_« - Quelle furie ! T'as vu comment elle m'a regardé ? Dit l'un des types. Celui qui avait du faire la réflexion je suppose._

_- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas la chercher ! Me défendit un autre, à sa voix je reconnus Edward._

_- En tous les cas je dois dire qu'elle m'intéresse bien, dit encore un autre. (Ils étaient six au total)._

_- Ferme là ! Dit Edward._

_- Bah! Alors on est susceptible sur ce sujet Edward ? Demanda le type à la réflexion. »_

Ils commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

_« - Si tu ne veux pas avoir un coquart demain tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas me chercher Mike. »_

Alors l'abruti à la réflexion s'appelait Mike.

Je profitais de ce moment pour faire irruption dans la salle, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver au milieu d'une bagarre, surtout une dont j'étais la cause.

_« - Après réflexion, dis-je, je crois que je vais y aller… »_

Je fus coupé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, je décrocha.

_« - Allô !_

_- Oui…euh… bonjour ! Dit un homme. Je m'appelle Tyler et … euh … j'ai eu ton numéro par l'une de tes copines et elles m'ont dit que tu avais envie de sortir, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?_

_- Pardon ? Vous avez du faire un faux numéro._

_- Bella c'est bien ça ?_

_- Oui c'est moi ! »_

Je sentais le regard des Bad boys sur moi et ça me stressait.

_« - Donc je parle bien à la bonne personne, me confirma-t-il._

_- Non, mais je ne suis pas intéressée._

_- Ecoute moi je le suis franchement et si t'as envie de passer du bon temps je suis ton homme._

_- Pardon ?! »_

J'écarquillais les yeux, la moutarde me monta au nez. Je raccrochai et claquai violemment mon portable sur le comptoir.

_« - Un problème ? Me questionna l'un des Bad boys. »_

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui m'avait interrogé que mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je respirai un bon coup et décrochai.

_« - Allô !!_

_- Oui, je crois que nous avons été coupés, me dit le pervers._

_- Non nous n'avons pas été coupés, j'ai raccroché tout simplement et j'aimerais que vous n'appeliez plus sale pervers._

_- Mais je pensais qu'en tant que célibataire tu aurais envie de passer du temps agréablement en une compagnie masculine. »_

Mais en quoi ça gênait les gens que je sois seule, c'est mon problème après tout.

Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir me caser !

_« - Et alors ce n'est pas parce que je suis seule que j'ai envie de me taper le premier mec venu c'est clair, alors si t'as envie de te taper une fille va te payer une professionnelle je suis assez claire comme ça ? Et ne rappelle pas où je te promets que tu vas le regretter espèce de nymphomane. »_

Je raccrochai, m'assis sur l'une des hautes chaises du comptoir et soufflai un bon coup.

Edward et ses potes me regardaient mourant d'envie de dire quelque chose alors je lâchai :

_« - Le premier qui ouvre la bouche pour faire la moindre remarque ou allusion à ce qu'il vient d'entendre, je le fous dehors et rien à faire qu'il soit le pote du fils du patron. »_

Sur cela, je repartis comme une furie dans la cuisine et bien sûr je les entendis parler sur ce qui venait de se passer.

_« - Je dois avouer que je ne sais même pas quoi dire, cette fille m'épatera toujours, dit le mec à qui j'avais tapé dans l'œil._

_- Une vraie tigresse, dit Mike. »_

Je me levai, retirai mon tablier à la hâte, allai dans la salle et enfilai ma veste.

Quand j'arrivais dans la salle Edward foudroyait les deux autres du regard. Je pris mon sac sur le bar, mis les clefs du café devant Edward et sortis du café.

**Avis??**

**J'attends vos commentaires si cela vous a plus OU PAS. =)**

**Bisous =)**

**A bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews =)**

**Voici la suite avec le chapitre 2 j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 2:

Mon réveil sonna à 7 heures, j'étais fatiguée. Après avoir quitté le café, j'avais pris la décision d'aller jusqu'à Seattle qui était à une centaine de kilomètres de Forks. J'allais à ma librairie préférée et déboursai près de cent dollars en livre et rentrai vers 23 heures. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis le midi et mon estomac criait famine. Je me fis une tartine de beurre de cacahuète que j'avalai avec un grand verre de lait. J'allais me changer, je troquai mon jean contre mon jogging et pris ma guitare pour la mettre dans la voiture. Je filai directement à la salle. C'était une vieille salle que je louais, l'une de mes maisons ces temps-ci, que je prêtais très peu aux filles. Je jouai quelques morceaux pour calmer et je commençai à danser pour évacuer toute cette colère que j'avais accumulé ces dernières heures.

Je me rendis compte du temps passé vers 3 heures du matin alors je rentrai et je me couchai, les filles étaient déjà rentrées et dormaient. Je m'écroulai comme une masse.

Donc ce matin à 7 heures, après à peine 4 heures de sommeil, j'arrivai à peine à tenir debout.

Je bus deux cafés et deux thés pour me remettre d'aplomb. Après une bonne douche, je m'habillai rapidement pour filer au café. Je ne commençais les cours qu'à 10 heures ce matin alors je bossais.

J'arrivais vers 7 heures 45 et je fus étonnée de constater qu'Edward était déjà là.

Je me demande comment j'allais faire pour le supporter celui là, enfin ce n'est pas lui le plus agaçant mais plutôt sa bande de potes. Je lui fis un signe de tête en guise de bonjour et filai jusque dans la cuisine pour enfiler mon tablier. Il n'y avait pas foule ce matin, résultat seulement trois clients au comptoir. Les élèvent avaient dû aller à cette fête hier soir et peu avaient réussi à se lever ce matin.

Le cuisinier n'arrivant qu'à 9 heures, c'était Edward qui cuisinait et moi je servais. Il semblait fatigué lui aussi comme s'il n'avait dormi à peine deux heures. Hier soir j'avais pris la bonne résolution d'être plus sociable avec les gens pour que les filles ne me fassent plus de reproches. Je savais que c'était gentiment qu'elles me les faisaient et qu'elle s'inquiétaient pour moi car ces derniers temps j'étais beaucoup trop repliée sur moi-même.

Je décidais donc de commencer cette bonne résolution avec Edward, après tout j'allais devoir le voir tous les jours et travailler avec lui alors autant être agréable et ouverte.

_« - T'as l'air fatigué ! T'as été à la fête toi aussi hier ? Lui demandai-je._

_- Je peux te retourner la question, t'as vu ta tête, on dirait que t'es passé sous un train ! »_

Lui et les compliments ça devait faire deux.

_« - Euh merci ! Mais j'ai juste pas vu le temps passer hier soir et avec ça la nuit à été courte du coup, lui répondis-je. »_

Son regard se figea, il déglutit et dit :

_« - Ah ! Tu devais être entre de bonnes mains pour ne pas avoir vu le temps passer. _

_- Pardon ! Non, j'étais seule, c'est juste que j'étais assez occupée pour ne pas voir le temps passer, lui dis-je étonnée. »_

Je le vis se détendre et il me demanda :

_« - Ah et à quoi as-tu passé ta soirée pour que ça t'occupe autant ?_

_- T'es bien curieux ! »_

Je souris et il me rendit mon sourire alors je dis :

_« - Bah ! J'ai été acheter quelques livres et j'ai fini à la salle de sport !_

_- Oh ! T'es ce genre de fille ! »_

Je fus surprise et demandai :

_« - Quel genre de fille ?_

_- Le genre à prendre soin d'elle autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement._

_- Pas vraiment, je lis et je danse par plaisir, c'est tout. »_

Il sourit et notre conversation pris fin quand un client débarqua et nous dûmes reprendre notre travail.

Je rentrai dans la salle de cours pile à l'heure. Commencer la journée par un cours de philosophie ce n'était pas vraiment agréable mais bon il fallait faire avec. Je m'installai à ma table et sortis mes affaire attendant l'arrivée du professeur et avec lui le début de la torture. J'appréciais plus ou moins les cours de philosophie, tout dépendait de mon humeur et aujourd'hui étant en grand manque de sommeil j'avais décidé de détester le cours de philosophie. Le professeur arriva, sourire aux lèvres comme à chacun de ses cours, heureux de mettre un peu de son savoir dans la tête de ses élèves. Mais quand le malheureux s'apprêtait à débuter son cours la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un élève en retard. Pourtant j'avais cru avoir vu tout le monde présent. Et oui tout le monde était bien présent mais la personne qui venait d'entrer était un nouveau dans ce cours, Edward. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là. Il était parti une heure avant moi du café pour aller au lycée, mais je n'avais pas pensé au fait que l'on puisse avoir des cours en commun. Le professeur ne lui fit aucune remarque et lui dit de s'installer à la place libre qui restait. La place qui restait, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule place libre et c'était celle à côté de moi. En début d'année plusieurs fois on m'avait demandé si on pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi et j'avais décliné à chaque fois peu désireuse de partager mes cours avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Edward s'avança alors vers ma table pour s'y asseoir et bien entendu il s'y assit. Que pouvais-je dire non vas t'en c'est mon espace vital et tu n'es pas autorisé à y pénétrer. J'aurais préféré m'asseoir au fond de la classe seule que de devoir partager mon espace. J'étais décidément vraiment une vieille rabat joie. Il s'installa sortit ses affaires et me sourit même au passage, c'était décidé je ne l'aimais pas, voilà qu'il me prenait mon espace vital au café maintenant en cours aussi mais c'est pas possible il ne pouvait donc pas rester en vacances avec sa bande de Bad boys et me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Edward je te hais, oui je te hais. Il se tourna vers moi et j'arborai mon plus beau sourire. Hypocrite. La fin du cours finit par arriver, je n'avais jamais connu une heure aussi longue que celle-ci, comment voulez vous vous concentrer en cours avec un voisin qui n'arrête pas de se remuer sur sa chaise, il ne peut pas rester figé pendant une heure c'est pas trop demander quand même. Moi j'avais le droit de bouger bien sûr mais pas lui parce qu'il me déconcentrait. Si je me plante dans mes études à cause de lui je lui fais la peau.

Je sortis du cours pressée de me retrouver loin de mon voisin de classe mais fut forcée d'y retourner devant assister aux autres cours de la journée.

La journée passa comme je l'avais présagé. Elle fut longue, très longue, interminable. Les seuls moments de bonheur furent les interclasses et le repas du midi. A chaque fin de journée je suis ravie d'aller au café commencer mon service mais pas aujourd'hui pas tant que j'aurais un collègue. J'étais dans ma bulle un monde parfait, je ne demandais pas grand chose juste de la solitude et là Edward a débarqué chamboulant tout mon petit monde si parfait.

Je suis arrivée au café et je sers comme d'habitude les tables de lycéens qui m'attendent et Edward lui sert ses tables de lycéennes. Bon j'ai peut-être été trop pessimiste à son propos. Après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si mon monde a basculé. C'est plutôt moi qui ai renversé le sien en m'incrustant. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ce matin, ma bonne résolution, être le plus agréable possible et enlever toutes ces idées noires de ma tête.

J'allai débarrasser la table et ramasser mes pourboires. J'avoue que sur ce terrain là Edward ne pouvait pas me battre, je ramassais toujours des plus gros pourboires que lui à croire que les garçons étaient bien plus généreux que la gent féminine. De plus il y aurait un groupe de filles qu'il n'arriverait jamais à avoir, mon groupe à moi, mes amies. Tiens en parlant du loup les voilà qui arrivaient et suivies de peu par les Bad boys, il faut que j'arrête de les appeler comme cela, les amis de Edward plutôt. Contrairement à hier Edward ne prit pas sa pause alors moi non plus, ses amis ne restèrent pas longtemps pourtant le café fermait à 22 heures ce soir, on était vendredi, ils auraient pu rester tout le long de la soirée, remarque ça m'arrangeait. Quant aux filles elles ne restèrent pas longtemps non plus ayant une fête de prévu, elles avaient renoncé à l'idée de me forcer à venir et j'en était très heureuse.

Vers 20 heures le café se vida ne laissant plus que moi et Edward, le cuisinier étant parti.

Même s'il n'y avait pas de client nous n'avions pas le droit de déserter alors je me débarrassai de mon tablier et m'installai à une table pour manger quelque chose, Edward fit de même et vint s'installer. On s'était à peine échangé quelques mots de toutes la journée pourtant on avait passé la majorité de celle ci ensemble. Je me décidai alors pour engager la conversation mais il me précéda.

_« - Si tu veux tu peux y aller je fermerai le café on ne va plus avoir beaucoup de client, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi mes parents voulaient laisser le café ouvert jusqu'à 22 heures le vendredi._

_- Non ça va aller mais toi tu peux y aller si tu veux, lui dis-je._

_- Non je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Tu ne devais pas aller à cette fête avec tes amies ? Me demanda t-il._

_- Je n'en ai pas envie et faire croire aux filles que je travaille tard est une bonne excuse pour ne pas sortir. »_

Je souris et il me rendit mon sourire.

_« - Pourquoi t'aimes pas sortir ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- C'est pas que j'aime pas sortir, c'est juste que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »_

Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que je venais de dire.

_« - Quand tu sors c'est pour t'amuser ou faire des nouvelles rencontres. Et bien moi je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour m'amuser et j'ai surtout pas envie de faire de nouvelles rencontres, lui expliquai-je._

_- Tu sais que t'es étrange comme fille ?_

_- Comment ça je suis étrange, me frustrai-je._

_- Et bien toutes les filles aiment sortir et surtout rencontrer des mecs._

_- Voilà l'opinion négative tout de suite, juste parce que je suis différente je suis étrange, m'emportai-je._

_- Oui, me dit-il sans remarquer ma frustration. »_

Il me sourit et plongea ses grand yeux verts dans les miens.

_« - Mais moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois différente, me dit-il._

_- Peut être que dans le genre bizarre t'es pas mal non plus. »_

Il se redressa surpris par ce que je venais de dire.

_« - Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas sortir et à être du genre à vouloir rester seule, j'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de filles mourraient d'envie de devenir ta copine, lui dis-je._

_- Je sors, souvent même, mais je viens juste de rentrer et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me mettre au courant des fêtes organisées et quant aux filles, si je suis seul c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la fille que je veux, m'avoua-t-il._

_- Parmi les 1500 filles qu'il y a au lycée tu n'a pas trouvé celle qu'il te faut ?_

_- Et toi pourquoi es-tu seule ? Me questionna-t-il._

_- On parlait de toi à l'instant pas de moi ?_

_- Peut-être que je l'ai trouvé mais que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le lui dire, me dit-il, maintenant à toi de répondre._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Oui, j'ai répondu à ta question à toi de répondre à la mienne, pourquoi es-tu toujours célibataire alors qu'il y a plus de 1500 mecs au lycée qui feraient tout pour sortir avec toi ?_

_- Je crains que nous devions clore cette conversation elle devient trop…enfin je ne sais pas je préfère ne plus en parler, dis-je._

_- Ah non ! C'est trop facile !_

_- Ce n'est pas facile, c'est personnel, le provoquai-je._

_- Si je te dis qui est cette fille tu répondras à ma question ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Quel intérêt j'aurais de savoir qui et cette fille ?_

_- Peut-être parce que tu la connais, me répondit-il._

_- Très bien, si je ne veux pas répondre à ta question c'est uniquement parce que je ne peux pas moi-même y répondre, je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, me demanda-t-il._

_- Que si je suis seule c'est uniquement parce que je n'arrive plus à ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un et que je ne peux rien y faire._

_- Sûrement parce que tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne personne, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour moi._

_- Peut-être, dis-je hésitante. »_

Il continuait de me fixer dans les yeux, j'avais du mal à respirer comme si plus rien ne comptait, juste l'instant présent.

_« - Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de le rencontrer, concluais-je._

_- Et si tu l'avais rencontré mais que tu ne voulais pas admettre que c'était lui, me dit-il. »_

Je connaissais ce type depuis à peine deux jours et voilà qu'il se décidait à régler tous mes problèmes d'un coup de baguette magique.

J'avais chaud tout à coup et mon cœur accélérait la cadence au fur et à mesure que la conversation progressait.

_« - Bon à ton tour maintenant que tu as résolu mes mystères amoureux j'aimerai connaître les tiens surtout s'ils concernent mon entourage. »_

La pendule sonna 22 heures je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je le vis sourire, se lever et se retourner pour me dire :

_« - Si tu viens à la soirée demain soir sur la plage je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir, sinon tant pis. »_

Il s'avança vers moi me prit la main et y déposa les clefs du café.

_« - C'est à toi de fermer le café aujourd'hui, à demain j'espère, me dit-il. »_

Mais qu'est-ce que ce mec venait de me faire. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et la tête qui tournait. Je le vis se diriger vers la porte et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le suivre.

Ça y est, JE L'AI TROUVE !!

Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes sentiments, mes sensations. Je me demandais comment je faisais pour conduire avec tout ce qui me trottait dans la tête. J'avais besoin de parler mais les filles ne seraient sûrement pas encore rentrées, il faudrait que je prenne mon mal en patience. J'essayais d'évacuer tout mon stress, de sortir toute ces questions qui me venaient à l'esprit. Je pensais à un mec et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je n'arrivais pas à chasser son visage de mon esprit. Son regard surtout que je n'arrivais pas à éloigner de mes pensées, m'obsédait complètement. Je finis par arriver jusqu'à la maison, c'est un miracle que je n'ai pas heurté un arbre durant le trajet. J'avalai un ou deux somnifères et me couchai plongeant dans un sommeil profond quelques minutes après.

Ouille ma tête, j'avais l'impression qu'un camion citerne m'avait roulé dessus, c'était abominable. C'était ça de se droguer de cachets avant de dormir. Et ce bruit infernal qui sonnait à répétition, mon réveil. Ce fut la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Forks que je rechignais à me lever. Je finis par trouver le bouton pour éteindre cette sonnerie abrutissante, il faut vraiment que je la change. Je replongeai ma tête sous mon oreiller quelques secondes et finis par me lever traînant des pieds. Tout à coup les images d'hier me revinrent en tête et avec toutes ces questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un c'était indispensable. Je filai dans chacune les chambres voisines et réveillai leurs propriétaires tour après tour, elles allaient me tuer. Je les fis toutes se réunir dans la cuisine, leur tête de déterré me fit peur et j'hésitai un instant avant de parler tout en préparant mon petit déjeuner.

_« - Bon si je vous ai réveillé ce matin c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, leur expliquai-je._

_- Ça pouvais pas attendre deux heures le temps qu'on arrive au café là je sais même pas si j'arrive à réfléchir convenablement, me dit Angela._

_- Non parce que c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin d'aide, dis-je._

_- Comment ça besoin d'aide, me demanda Esmée, dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourrée ?_

_- Voilà vous vous souvenez votre jolie discours sur Bella il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un ?_

_- Bien sûr on te le répète chaque jour depuis notre arrivée, me dit Jessica._

_- Et bien c'est fait, expliquai-je. »_

Leur regard se figea d'abord puis je vis ensuite cette étincelle de curiosité dans leur yeux et leur sourire malicieux se former.

_« - Avant que vous commenciez l'interrogatoire je vais vous expliquer la situation, dis-je. »_

Je débitai tout sur Edward toutes nos conversations et celles que j'avais entendues l'autre jour. Les filles hochèrent la tête et posèrent certaines questions sur des moments précis, désirant plus de détails. Finissant mon histoire je me sentis soulagée d'en avoir parlé . Ça rendait les choses plus réelles et soudain une énorme vague d'angoisse me vint et une boule se forma dans mon estomac.

_« - Il m'a demandé d'aller à la soirée sur la plage ce soir, annonçais-je, je dois y aller ou pas ?_

_- T'as plutôt intérêt, me dit Alice le sourire en coin._

_- Et si c'était pas moi la fille dont il parlait hier ? Demandai-je._

_- Bien sûr que c'est toi qui ça pourrais être d'autre, pourquoi t'en parler à toi alors que c'est une autre, me dit Rosalie. »_

Je souris puis regardai l'heure, 8 heures, je suis en retard. Je quittai les filles, montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, fonçai prendre ma douche et m'habillai. Je partis de la maison à 8 heures 45 et je n'avais même pas déjeuné avec tout ça.

Les filles me souhaitèrent une bonne journée avant que je parte et dirent qu'elles passeraient me chercher pour le repas.

Durant tout le trajet pour aller jusqu'au café, j'avais cette énorme boule au ventre qui ne cessait de s'intensifier.

J'arrivai au café et je dus me reprendre à deux fois pour arriver à appuyer sur le bouton pour fermer la voiture à clef. Je soufflai un bon coup et arrivai à mettre un pas devant l'autre pour entrer dans le café mais une fois devant la porte j'eus comme un blocage. C'était pas le moment de craquer je ne suis pas stressée, ni angoissée. J'entrai dans le café l'air sûr de moi, alors que je ne l'étais nullement. J'allai jusque dans la cuisine enfiler mon tablier et adressai un sourire à Edward quand je passai devant lui, ce qu'il était beau. Non ne pas penser à ça, se concentrer uniquement sur le travail. Je suis forte et indépendante c'est pas un mec qui va me changer du jour au lendemain. Je réfléchissais tellement que je ne me rendis même plus compte de ce que je faisais et tout à coup je me heurtai contre lui.

_« - Il va décidément falloir que tu regardes où tu mets les pieds ça fait trois fois cette semaine que tu me rentres dedans, non que ça me dérange mais si tu veux pas te retrouver pleine d'hématomes, me dit-il tout sourire. »_

Je lui rendis son sourire, un peu trop longtemps que nécessaire et réussis enfin à me concentrer dans mon travail. Vers midi les filles arrivèrent enfin et décidèrent de rester manger avec moi au café, Edward mangea avec nous et ma boule d'angoisse reprit vite sa place. Les filles le questionnèrent beaucoup et il arrivait toujours à renvoyer les questions dans le sens inverse si bien que je n'avais rien appris de plus sur lui, la seule question à laquelle il avait répondu était celle sur sa situation, et il avait répondu tout sourire en me fixant bien sûr qu'il était célibataire. J'eus mon estomac qui fit un de ses vol plané à ce moment là.

Les filles finirent par partir et nous reprîmes notre service. Le samedi le café fermait à 15 heures 30, il ne restait plus que deux heures à tenir sans craquer. Je n'avais fait aucune boulette ce matin, pas de verre, d'assiette ou quoi que ce soit que j'aurais cassé, fendu ou ébréché. Mais le café se vida nous laissant à nouveau seuls comme hier soir.

Je m'assis à une table et il vint me rejoindre. Cette fois ci, ce fut moi qui engageai la conversation en première.

_« - T'essaierais-tu à me dévoiler l'identité de la fille que tu veux, maintenant plutôt que ce soir ? Lui demandai-je._

_- Pourquoi tu es pressée de le savoir ?Me demanda-t-il._

_- Un peu j'aimerai savoir quelle personne de mon entourage tu as choisi._

_- Et bien je préfèrerais attendre ce soir si cela ne t'ennuie pas, me dit-il. »_

Je souris et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

_« - Tu n'as pas été très bavarde ce midi, m'accusa-t-il._

_- Oui, je préfère écouter que de parler._

_- Que fais-tu cette après midi ? Me questionna-t-il._

_- Je ne sais pas encore et toi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas non plus mais peut-être que si je trouvais une personne volontaire pour passer l'après midi en ma compagnie je pourrais l'emmenée au cinéma et même manger un morceau._

_- Je suis sûr que si tu sors dehors et que tu le cris assez fort tu auras l'embarras du choix._

_- Mais peut-être que j'ai déjà fait ce choix._

_- Ah ! La fameuse fille mystère !_

_- Oui, je doute qu'il soit raisonnable de… »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que la clochette de la porte sonna et le groupe de Bad boys arriva. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il allait me dire. Je suis sûr qu'il était sur le point de dire que c'était moi la fille à qui il pensait, hélas ! Je devrais attendre ce soir la suite.

Je regardai l'heure et décidai de m'en aller. Je posai les clefs devant Edward et sortis du café. Je souris, je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse.

Il est 19 heures et je ne suis toujours pas prête, ça fait au moins vingt fois que je change de tenue j'avais jamais pensé que choisir ses fringues serait si dur, heureusement voilà Alice qui arrive, elle va m'aider.

Il est 21 heures et je suis enfin prête, je suis dans ma voiture on a pris trois voitures au cas où l'une d'entre nous voudrait partir plus tôt. Quand Rosalie avait dit ça elle m'avait regardait et rigolait comme si j'allais quitter la fête plus tôt et pour quoi faire d'ailleurs, celle là alors toujours les idées mal placées. Bon comme je disais je suis prête, je suis habillée, j'ai mis un short, Alice voulait absolument que je mette une robe mais me faire mettre une robe c'est pas de si tôt alors elle a tranché pour le short en jean avec un débardeur, bien sur j'ai pris mon pull s'il fait froid, je me suis maquillée une première dans ma vie aussi courte est-elle et je me suis même lavé les cheveux. J'avais beau être sortie souvent ces derniers temps enfin je veux dire avant ces trois dernières semaines, je n'avais jamais pris soin de me préparer pendant plus de dix minutes. Mon angoisse était passée et je me sentais incroyablement heureuse et enthousiasme pour la première fois je n'avais pas établi d'heure à laquelle rentrée.

Quand on arriva, il y avait du monde, un grand feu était allumé au milieu de la plage et les gens dansaient leur verre à la main. Je respirai un bon coup et descendis de la voiture. Je me servis un verre de cocktail, j'allais en avoir besoin si je voulais aligner plus de deux mots.

Je le cherchais des yeux et pour ne pas avoir l'air de le chercher j'allai sur la piste de danse.

Il arriva enfin mais seul, je m'attendais à le voir arriver avec ses potes. J'attendis qu'il vienne me voir mais il passa d'abord se prendre un verre. Je le voyais me chercher du regard, quand il me vit il me sourit, je voulais aller le rejoindre mais un groupe de filles s'étaient déjà occupées de son accueil. N'étant pas avec son groupe d'amis, les filles en profitaient pour l'aborder. Je me remis à danser c'était pas tout de suite que je pourrais lui parler donc autant attendre. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de commencer à danser qu'il était derrière moi.

_« - Ça t'ennuie si on va plus loin pour discuter ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Non, ok. »_

Il m'emmena vers la mer alors je retirai mes chaussures et mis mes pieds dans l'eau. Lui s'assit sur le sable et m'observa. Je le rejoignis après quelques minutes.

_« - Alors maintenant j'ai le droit de savoir ? Le questionnai-je._

_- T'as pas déjà un idée ?_

_- Non, mentis-je._

_- Et bien à vrai dire j'espérais que tu l'aurais deviné ça aurait été moins dur à avouer._

_- Et si j'avais une idée mais que je ne voulais pas te dire à qui je pensais._

_- Alors ce serait méchant de me faire galérer autant, me dit-il en souriant._

_- Je suis donc méchante._

_- Méchante et incroyablement belle ce soir._

_- Merci alors je n'ai plus l'air d'être passée sous un train._

_- Non tu n'y as jamais ressemblé, rit-il._

_- Alors tu comptes tourner longtemps autour du pot ou tu vas me le dire, insistai-je._

_- Si tu es aussi pressée de savoir c'est uniquement parce que tu sais qui c'est et que tu veux être certaine que c'est elle._

_- Oui, peut-être._

_- Et à ton avis cette fille elle pense quoi de moi ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Elle pense que tu es un mec arrogant et bien trop sur de lui. »_

Il sourcilla, déglutit et plongea son regard intense dans le mien.

_« - Pourquoi ? Me questionna-t-il._

_- Sûrement parce que tu penses que cette fille va attendre indéfiniment que tu te déclares alors qu'elle aurait déjà pu aller voir ailleurs. »_

Il rit, plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser.

J'avais jamais passé une soirée aussi parfaite. On a parlé pendant des heures jusqu'à s'apercevoir que tout le monde avait quitté la fête. Bien sûr, il avait toujours retourné les questions afin que ce soit moi qui réponde et pas lui, du coup je n'avais pas pu en apprendre vraiment plus sur lui. Mais je m'en moquais, j'étais bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait, le temps je l'avais pour en savoir plus sur lui.

Il finit par me raccompagner chez moi et c'est pleine de bonheur que je m'endormis ayant hâte d'être à demain pour me retrouver de nouveau à ses côtés.

**Avis??**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Malheureusement le chapitre suivant ne sera pas aussi gai mais sera aussi plein de révélations =)**

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 3

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Nouveau chapitre plein de révélations, on découvre enfin la nature de tout le monde.

Merci pour vos reviews =)

J'espère que ça vous plaira

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3: **

**J**e ne pris même pas la peine d'attendre que mon réveil sonne à 7 heures, malgré le fait que je m'étais couchée vers 5 heures du matin je ne ressentais pas le manque de sommeil, juste une joie intense qui allait s'accroître rien qu'à l'idée d'être avec lui. Je partis à 7 heures 30, il m'a dit que c'était à cette heure-ci qu'il arrivait. Je me dépêchai de monter dans ma voiture et d'aller au café, s'il y avait eu la police dans les parages, j'étais bonne pour une contravention.

J'arrivai au café le sourire immense sur le visage, je fus surprise de remarquer que j'étais la première arrivée mais pensais qu'il serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Je commençais mon travail, ne voulant pas qu'il croit que je l'attendais et repensais à notre soirée d'hier et surtout au moment où il m'avait embrassé.

Voilà, il est midi, et il n'est toujours pas là, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait je croyais qu'il serait arrivée tôt ce matin. Ma bonne humeur était retombée quand la salle fut pleine, j'étais débordée et attendais avec hâte de le voir arriver. Mes amies arrivèrent pour déjeuner avec moi et je fus assaillie de questions sur la soirée d'hier, je leur racontais tout dans les moindre détail. Elles me demandèrent pourquoi il n'était pas là et je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Elles repartirent vers 15 heures et avec elles mon angoisse réapparut, pourquoi n'était-il pas là. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave. Le café fermé à 16 heures ce soir, soit dans une heure, il ne viendrait plus.

La clochette de la porte retentit et je vis les amis d'Edward entrer mais sans Edward, je n'osais les questionner sur son sujet. Je remarquai l'absence de Jasper le plus âgé, Edward m'avait appris le nom de ses potes hier soir et moi ceux de mes amies.

Le plus âgé s'appelait Jasper, le mec à la réflexion Mike, le blond Carlisle, le brun Emmet et le plus jeune Ben.

Je m'inquiétais comme une folle, il devait peut-être avoir eu un problème familial.

Je m'occupai de mes derniers clients de la journée le sourire forcé. Ils partirent et je fermai boutique. Ça ne faisait rien, je le verrais demain, toute la journée en sa compagnie assis côte à côte en cours.

Je rentrais, terminais mes devoirs et me couchais tôt, je n'avais rien pu avaler.

Je me levais pressée d'être au café et de revoir Edward mais il n'y fut pas. La journée se déroula de la même manière au lycée et au café, à chaque porte qui s'ouvrait j'espérais que ce soit lui, mais il n'apparut pas.

Toute la semaine se déroula de la même façon, je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi triste et désespérée. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi juste pour l'apercevoir mais là, c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et que je ne l'avais pas connu, comme ci ces derniers jours n'avaient été qu'un rêve.

Voilà on est lundi, ça fait dix jours qu'Edward m'a embrassé et je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles. J'ai vu sa mère et je n'ai même pas osé lui demander, ni à elle ni à ses potes. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'ai été angoissée toute la semaine et je n'ai jamais autant cassé d'assiettes, de verres ou n'importe quoi d'autre que j'avais entre les mains en si peu de temps. Mais maintenant mon angoisse est partie et elle laisse place à cette colère que je redoutais tant, c'est affreux. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, d'aller au café, de parler à des gens, d'écouter les cours et toutes ces choses qui j'appréciais faire avant, même aller à la salle de danse me semble inenvisageable, je ne veux pas y aller sinon je sais que je vais craquer. J'ai tenu le coup toute la semaine même samedi quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas.

Pourtant je réussis tout de même à me lever, à me doucher et à m'habiller. J'avais adopté un style vestimentaire pour que l'on en me regarde plus, jean large et t-shirt large, je ne voulais pas qu'on me regarde et encore moins venant des hommes. Je n'arrivais plus à manger, ayant un appétit d'oiseau d'ordinaire, je n'avais plus le moindre appétit désormais et c'était un miracle quand je mangeais plus de deux bouchées.

Quand j'arrivai au café, je ne fis même plus choquée de ne pas voir Edward. A 9 heures je commençais les cours et m'assis à ma table habituelle que je ne partageais plus, de nouveau seule maintenant, mais peu avant que le cours débute ce ne fut pas le professeur qui entra mais Edward. Mon cœur sauta presque en dehors de ma poitrine quand je le vis, c'était impressionnant l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, je détestais ça d'être dépendante de quelqu'un. Il ne me sourit pas, ne me regarda même pas et s'assit à ma table comme si je n'existais pas. D'accord j'étais affreuse mais au point qu'il m'évite quand même c'était étrange. Les cours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, ainsi que les interclasses et la pause repas. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole de la journée, ne me sourit pas, d'ailleurs il ne me regarda même pas. Je n'osais pas lui parler, je ne savais pas quoi dire de toute façon.

Après les cours, j'allai au café et je fus surprise de l'y retrouver. Durant toute la durée de notre service il ne pipa mot et à 18 heures 30, une demi-heure avant l'heure de fermeture ces amis arrivèrent comme tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en ville.

Je pris leur commande et les servis. Edward s'assit à leur table sans même me regarder.

Je retournai à la cuisine finir la plonge et une fois terminée, je m'occupai de débarrasser les tables. Il était 19 heures alors je m'en allai, j'enlevai mon tablier, pris mon sac et posai les clefs juste devant Edward avant de sortir du café. Je stoppais nette une fois que j'eus passé la porte, regardais droit devant moi et je sentis soudain les larmes m'envahir, je n'avais pas pleuré depuis des années, depuis que j'avais rencontré les filles et c'était dur, j'avais tellement mal. J'avais à peine laissé entrouvert mon cœur qu'il en avait profité pour me le mettre en miette. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement et mes yeux ne cessaient de pleurer sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je ne pouvais conduire alors j'appelais Alice pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, j'étais complètement paniquée et j'arrivais à peine à articuler. Elle finit par arriver et dans la voiture aucune de nous deux n'osa parler et je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissante.

Arrivée à la maison je fus tour à tour enlacée par les filles qui essayaient de me consoler.

Nous nous installâmes toutes dans le salon et après un verre d'eau, je m'apprêtai à parler mais cette énorme boule d'angoisse me revint et je me remis à pleurer. Je fus consolé de tous les cotés et après une bonne demi-heure je réussis enfin à parler.

_« - Il…est…revenu, dis-je en sanglotant._

_- Et bien alors pourquoi tu pleures c'est une bonne nouvelle, me dit Jessica._

_- Oui, mais il m'évite, il ne me parle plus, ne me sourit plus et ne me regarde même pas, dis-je._

_- Oh ! Le con, lâcha Rosalie._

_- J'étais sur mon petit nuage et il a réduit en miette mon nuage qui était si beau. Je me remis à pleurer._

_- Allons, allons ça va aller, me consola Esmée._

_- Non mais c'est quoi ce type, on va lui faire la peau, il va regretter de t'avoir traité de la sorte pour qui se prend-t-il ? S'emporta Alice. »_

La conversation continua ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, une des filles me consolait pendant que les quatre autres lâchaient des tas de méchancetés sur Edward. Et enfin la boule d'angoisse s'en alla pour laisser place à la colère de nouveau.

Je retournai au café et en cours le lendemain ainsi que tous les autres jours qui suivirent. Au bout d'une semaine je maîtrisai ma colère, et au bout de deux elle commença à se dissiper.

Aujourd'hui, quatre semaine après l'incident, j'arrivais même à y repenser et le voir chaque jour ne me faisait plus rien, j'étais indifférente et ça me faisait du bien. On ne se parlait pas, on échangeait quelques paroles mais uniquement pour le travail, pour savoir lequel de nous deux fermerait le café ou des choses dans ce genre. Je ne souffrais plus et c'était le principal. En quatre semaines tout avait changé, mon attitude répulsive envers les garçons avait été attrapé deux jours après l'incident avec Edward par Alice puis par Esmée, ensuite Angela, Rosalie et enfin Jessica. En une semaine, elles qui adoraient les garçons ne les regardaient même plus. Venant de moi, ça ne m'étonnait pas mais d'elles je trouvais ça étrange.

Il fallait que j'aille à Seattle régler ce problème et le plus vite possible. Mais il y a quelques jours Alice m'annonça qu'elle était tombée amoureuse ainsi qu'Esmée. Alice pensait à Jasper sans arrêt et Esmée à Carlisle. Il y deux jours ce fut le tour de Angela qui nous annonça son amour pour Ben et hier ce fut Rosalie pour Emmet et Jessica pour Mike. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à me sembler bizarre. On était pas du genre à tomber sous le charme des types d'une même bande et c'était vraiment étrange que chaque fille est un mec différent du groupe et pas deux qui se battent pour un. Il fallait vraiment que je retourne à Seattle.

Ce matin j'arrivai au café et je fus surprise de voir que toute la bande d'Edward était là. Quand j'entrai dans le café après avoir refermé la porte, j'eus droit à un bonjour collectif de la part de la bande. Je fus étonnée mais n'affichai rien, je restais indifférente. Mais je leur rendis tout de même leur bonjour, c'était ça ou le sourire hypocrite. Je lançai donc un bonjour méprisant. Il n'y était pour rien si Edward s'était foutu de moi. Mais il n'en restèrent pas là, Jasper m'adressa de nouveau la parole.

_« - Comment vas-tu ce matin Bella ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Très bien merci, répondis-je. »_

Ils voulaient peut-être simplement se foutre de moi.

_« - Nous avons appris ce qui est arrivé à la salle que tu louais, me dit-il. »_

Nous y voilà donc. Il y a trois jours ma salle de danse avait été dévastée par quelqu'un mais je l'avais vite oublié m'étant l'événement ressent des filles en premier lieu.

_« - Oh ! Oui mais ce n'est rien d'important, répondis-je._

_- Bien sûr, si tu ne dis pas que l'on t'a menacé à mort, me dit-il. »_

Comment il était au courant, l'individu ayant massacré ma salle avait écrit à l'aide d'une peinture rouge sur les murs et les miroirs « tu dois mourir ».

_« - Je peux savoir comment vous avez été mis au courant, dans ma plainte je ne l'avais pas mentionné il me semble._

_- C'est sûrement ça le plus grave, c'est que tu ne l'ais dit à personne, me dit-il._

_- Oui, parce que ça ne regarde que moi et quelle que soit la façon dont tu as été mis au courant cela ne te regarde pas, m'énervai-je._

_- Le père d'Emmet est le shérif de cette ville et il a vu l'état de ta salle, me répondit-il enfin._

_- Je crains que ce soit une faute professionnelle que de parler de ces enquêtes à qui n'est pas dans la police, l'accusai-je._

_- Oui, mais là n'est pas le problème, me dit-il._

_- Non, le problème c'est que tu te permets de et mêler de mes affaires qui ne regardent personne d'autre que moi._

_- Peut-être, mais il y a aussi le fait que tu aurais dû le mentionner dans ta plainte pour que la police fasse attention à ta sécurité. »_

Il parlait toujours avec le même ton posé et il commençait à m'échauffer un peu trop je dois dire, toute cette colère que je renfermais, je ne voulais surtout pas la faire sortir, je ne devais pas.

_«- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas retourner à cette salle au moins, me dit-il._

_- Bien sûr que si pourquoi je me laisserai intimider par un malade._

_- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, intervint Edward. »_

Il venait de la cuisine, il avait du écouter toute la conversation depuis.

_« - Mais en quoi ça vous concerne, je sais ce que je fais et c'est tout, dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme._

_- T'es vraiment inconsciente, tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? Me demanda Edward._

_- Ecoutez moi bien vous tous ici (ça y est je craquais), ce que je fais ne regarde que moi, ce type veut me provoquer et ce qu'il a fait, je ne comptais pas répondre à sa provocation tout de suite mais là cette histoire commence à me gonfler et plus vite elle sera réglée mieux ce sera. Alors mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde et laissez moi régler ma vie comme je l'entends. Je vais travailler maintenant. »_

Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine Edward m'avait suivi.

_« - Quoi encore, lui demandai-je._

_- Tu es sérieuse tu comptes réellement répondre à sa provocation ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Cela me regarde. »_

Je me retournai pour commencer mon travail mais il m'attrapa par le bras et me fit faire volte face. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

_« - Répond moi !_

_- …Oui…, réussis-je à dire._

_- Il n'en est pas question t'as pas intérêt…_

_- Sinon quoi c'est toi qui va me tuer, le coupai-je._

_- Ecoute moi bien Bella, tu ne dois pas approcher ce type._

_- Oh que si ! Je vais l'approcher et lui foutre une de ses raclés pour avoir osé me provoquer._

_- Je te l'interdis._

_- Et en quel droit, riais-je._

_- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable._

_- Bien sûr que si et mieux que toi, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'un d'eux m'agresse qu'est-ce que tu crois. »_

Il écarquilla grand les yeux, se figea sur place et me relâcha quelques secondes pour ensuite me reprendre par les deux bras et plongeait ses yeux dans les miens, il balbutia :

_« - Comment ça… ce n'est pas la première fois ? »_

Non ce n'était pas la première fois. Je me rappelai quand tout ça avait commencé.

C'était il y a un an, l'assistante sociale était venue pour une visite mensuelle et nous fit regrouper toutes les six dans une chambre pour soit disant nous parler de nos sentiments, etc. Mais elle nous annonça quelque chose de plus fou. Elle nous annonça notre différence. Bien sûr sur le moment nous n'avions pas voulu y croire mais en quelques mois il nous était arrivé des truc étrange. Un jour Esmée était revenue en pleure disant qu'elle avait tué un homme par accident, ce fut ensuite nous toutes qui se retrouvèrent dans ce genre de situation. Nous étions complètement paumées. La femme revint plus tard et cette fois nous étions prêtes à l'écouter. Ces hommes que nous avions tués n'étaient pas des hommes mais des vampires et des attaques comme celles que nous avions connu il en allait y avoir d'autres. Nous étions des espèces de Nymphes, nous n'avions pas de termes pour nous définir. Nous étions dotées d'une incroyable beauté pour attirer les hommes et surtout les vampires et nous avions des dons pour les tuer. Comme l'incroyable faculté de se battre, nous qui n'avions jamais été violentes, nous nous retrouvions à utiliser des techniques de combat que nous n'avions jamais apprises et celles ci s'accroissaient. Et si nous avions un talent artistique telle que la danse et le chant c'était uniquement pour les appâter. Après avoir appris cela on comprit enfin pourquoi nous avions été toutes regroupées ensemble dans une famille et surtout pourquoi on nous avait abandonné, c'était uniquement parce qu'on était différente. A partir de ce jour nous avions été confrontée à des dizaines de vampires mais c'était un jeu d'enfant au début nous nous regroupions le plus possible pour ne pas être attaquée seule mais on compris que c'était inutile, on aimait se battre et c'était inné chez nous en plus de nos dons cela nous était tout bonnement facile.

Bien sûr je ne racontai pas mon histoire à Edward il me prendrait pour une folle. Il me fixait toujours dans les yeux et voyant que je ne voulais pas répondre il me prit par le bras et m'emmena à la table de ses amis et me fis asseoir. Il retourna la pancarte pour signaler que le café était fermé et ferma les rideaux. Soudain je paniquai et s'ils étaient des vampires, non c'était impossible il n'avait pas les mêmes yeux qu'eux ni la même blancheur de peau, mais tout cela ne pouvait être qu'artifice. Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise, la faisant tomber et manquai de peu de tomber avec elle.

_« - Qui a-t-il ? Me demanda Jasper. »_

Ils étaient tous étonnés par ma réaction et me regardaient attendant que je leur dévoile la raison que mon angoisse.

_« - Vous êtes des leurs, criai-je presque terrifiée._

_- Comment ça des leurs, me demanda Mike._

_- Vous ne me faites pas peur, vous n'avez même pas idée du nombre de votre espèce que j'ai pu tuer, les provoquai-je._

_- On ne te fait pas peur t'as vu ta tête, ria Emmet._

_- Comment ça le nombre que tu as tué, me demanda Edward le regard pétrifié._

_- Si vous êtes ici c'est pour moi c'est ça mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi nombreux, je croyais que vous étiez du genre solitaire, les accusai-je. »_

Edward regarda Jasper, il ne semblait pas vouloir se détendre. C'était atroce dire que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un…vampire. Mais comment était-ce possible, non ce n'était pas possible, je me trompais il ne pouvait pas être ces monstres. Soudain je me détendis.

_« - Oh ! Excusez moi ! Je crois que je me suis emportée, euh…je croyais que vous étiez comme l'un de ses psychopathes qui a attaqué ma salle et en fait je crois que vous avez raison je devrais aller voir le shérif pour lui demander de me protéger contre cet individu, mentis-je. »_

Je ne savais pas comment rattraper le coup, comment ne pas les mettre au courant sur le fait que j'ai cru qu'ils étaient des monstres mais ils ne pouvaient pas soupçonner l'existence d'êtres étranges tels que les vampires et encore moins de personnes comme moi, ce n'était que des humains après tout, ils ne seraient jamais au courant et me prendraient simplement pour une folle après cette conversation.

Je pris alors ma veste et mon sac dans la précipitation et m'engageai vers la porte, mais j'eus à peine fait deux vers la porte que Mike me bloqua la route.

_« - Explique nous pour quoi tu nous as pris, insista Mike._

_- Oui, pourquoi as-tu eu si peur ? Me demanda Emmet._

_- Je crains que nous ne puissions te laisser sortir sans que tu nous dises la vérité Bella, m'effraya Jasper._

_- Ça suffit, dit Edward, on n'effraie personne et on ne retient personne ici c'est clair ?_

_- Que voulez vous savoir ? Demandai-je sûre de moi._

_- Pour qui nous as-tu pris ? Demanda Jasper._

_- Pour qui croyez vous que je vous ai pris, demandais-je._

_- Pour des vampires, lâcha Mike. »_

Les cinq autres le foudroyèrent du regard. Ainsi ils étaient au courant mais comment se faisait-ils qu'ils puissent être informés de cela. Peut-être avec le père d'Emmet, ils étaient mis au courant de beaucoup d'affaires et avaient soupçonné leur existence. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà rencontré un de ses monstres.

Je ris et dis :

_« - Des vampires, moi qui me croyais folle, vous n'êtes pas mieux. Des vampires et pourquoi pas des loups-garous. »_

Ils se figèrent. J'avais touché une corde sensible. Je n'y croyais pas, la femme nous en avait parlé, nous n'étions pas les seules à lutter contre ses monstres, elle avait mentionné les loups-garous mais je n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention. Soudain je criai :

_« - Vous êtes des loups-garous._

_- A ce que j'entends nous ne sommes pas les seuls à croire à des sottises, dit Jasper._

_- Des sottises, ris-je, alors pourquoi vous êtes tous stressés à l'idée que je vienne de découvrir votre secret ? Demandai-je._

_- Comment connais-tu l'existence des vampires et surtout notre existence ? Demanda Jasper._

_- Jasper, elle était même pas au courant ça tombe, râla Mike._

_- Bien sûr qu'elle était au courant sinon pourquoi aurait-elle eu peur à ce point et pourquoi aurait-elle mentionné les loups-garous, dit Jasper toujours aussi calme._

_- Je crois que je vais y aller, décrétai-je._

_- Non, pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit d'où te venait ces informations, dit Jasper._

_- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas été assez attentif au fait que vous vous êtes trahis seuls et je ne compte pas révélez mes secrets parce que vous vous avez trahi les votre, lâchai-je._

_- Mais on ne te laisse pas le choix, dit Jasper._

_- Parce que vous croyez que vous me faîtes peur, ris-je._

_- Tu as dû assez entendre parler des loups-garous pour savoir qu'ils sont impulsifs, dit-il._

_- Non, je n'étais au courant que de votre fonction qui est de tuer les vampires, dis-je, et c'est pour cela que je me doute que vous ne soyez pas doux comme des agneaux, dis-je avec le sourire, mais vous ignorez à qui vous avez à faire et ce serait stupide de vous attaquer à moi tout en ne sachant pas de quoi je suis capable._

_- Es-tu la seule ou tes amies sont-elles comme toi ? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Je suis la seule, mentis-je._

_- Donc je ne suis plus craintif à l'idée de te menacer, me menaça-t-il. »_

Il commença à trembler de tout son corps, c'était le moment il allait se transformer, j'étais prête, je n'avais pas peur, je savais que contrairement au loup qui basaient tout sur la force physique j'avais bien plus et je le mettrais en tapis en moins de deux. Mais je ne voulais pas le blesser et ça je ne savais pas comment le faire.

_« - Ca suffit Jasper calme toi, dit Edward calmement en se mettant devant moi, nous pouvons régler ça calmement sans en venir aux mains._

_- Très bien alors demande lui de nous dire ce qu'elle est et je ne lui ferais rien, dit Jasper en arrêtant ses tremblements._

_- Je crains fort que ce ne soit pas possible, j'ai promis de protéger mon secret et sans l'accort de mes amies je ne suis pas autorisée à le délivrer, déclarai-je._

_- Je croyais que tu étais la seule, dit Mike._

_- J'ai mentis, avouai-je. »_

Je ressentis soudain un malaise intérieur, ou physique et je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillai sur une des banquette du café, les idées me revenaient au fur et à mesure que je reprenais conscience. Cela faisait des semaines que je me nourrissais à peine, il fallait bien que ça arrive et la pression de tout à l'heure avait été de trop. Je me redressai et m'assit convenablement. J'avais la tête qui tournait et les idées toujours un peu confuses. Edward était à mes côtés en deux secondes.

_« - Tu vas bien, me demanda-t-il._

_- Elle est en hypoglycémie, déclara Jasper, donne lui un truc à manger. »_

Je fronçai les sourcils. En deux secondes, j'avais une assiette remplie de muffins, de beignets et d'autres truc de ce genre avec toutes les boissons que pouvait offrir ce café. Je commençai à grignoter un muffin et bu une gorgée de Milk Shake.

_« - Nous avons appelé tes amies, elles ne vont pas tardé, me dit Jasper. »_

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil tout en continuant à manger, je me sentais bête.

_« - Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé un vraie repas Bella ? Me demanda Edward._

_- Je ne sais plus, un mois ou peut-être plus, avouai-je. »_

Je le vis se raidir et ses yeux se remplir d'une tristesse immense.

Edward fusilla alors Jasper du regard et celui ci déclara.

_« - C'est pas ma faute si elle est incapable de s'alimenter convenablement._

_- Je t'avais pourtant demander de faire attention, dit Edward._

_- De quoi ? Demandai-je._

_- Rien, répondirent Edward et Jasper en cœur. »_

Je ne cherchai pas à savoir, cela m'était égal, je voulais simplement me retrouver le plus loin possible de ces loups-garous. Soudain je regardai l'heure, il était 11 heures, j'avais loupé mes cours et mes amies aussi à cause de moi.

Elles finirent par arriver et quand elles voulurent me ramener à la maison Jasper et les autres leur bloquèrent le passage.

_« - Que ce passe-t-il, demanda Rosalie._

_- Ce sont des loups-garous, déclarai-je._

_- Comment ? Faillit s'étrangler Angela._

_- Et étant donné que j'ai découvert qui ils étaient, ils veulent savoir qui nous sommes, dis-je._

_- Il n'en ai pas question, on a promis de garder le secret, s'énerva Jessica._

_- Oui mais étant donné que nous savons qui ils sont ça change la donne, dit Alice._

_- Pas question, c'est eux qui ont gaffé, s'ils veulent savoir qui nous sommes ils n'ont qu'à le découvrir, déclara Rosalie._

_- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ils ont le droit de savoir, dit Esmée._

_- Laissons Bella choisir, c'est toujours à elle que revient la décision, c'est notre chef maintenant, déclara Angela. »_

Elles acquiescèrent toutes les cinq me laissant la décision. Quand il y avait fallu choisir un chef le choix s'était posé unanime sur moi, j'étais toujours passée à leur yeux pour la plus responsable mais je ne me voyais pas comme ça. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais ou non leur dire. Tous les yeux des loups-garous se posèrent sur moi, ils mouraient d'envie de savoir. Je fixai Edward un long moment voyant son regard soucieux qui s'attardait trop sur moi. Puis je tranchai.

_« - Très bien, ils sont en droit de savoir ils sont de notre côté de tout façon, déclarai-je._

_- Merci, dit Jasper._

_- Nous n'avons pas de termes pour nous définir, notre mentor nous définissait comme des Nymphes à cause de notre beauté. Nous sommes conçues pour vaincre les vampires, déclarai-je. »_

Les yeux des loups s'écarquillèrent, ils ne devaient pas connaître notre espèce.

_« - Comment ça…conçues pour vaincre les vampire, balbutia Edward._

_- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question vous avez vos secrets concernant votre mode opératoire pour vous débarrasser de ses monstres et nous avons les notre, répondis-je, nous n'interviendrons pas sur votre terrain de chasse, nous nous en prenons uniquement aux vampires qui nous provoquent._

_- Très bien , déclara Jasper, je suis ravi que vous ayons pu éclaircir ce point et nous vous remercions de nous avoir mis dans la confidence. »_

Nous quittâmes donc le café.

**Avis??**

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent mes stories et à toutes vos reviews**

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu mes exams à passer et donc pas beaucoup de temps. Et un grand merci à vos reviews =)**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Arrivées à la maison, nous nous installâmes toutes dans le salon pour discuter de ce qui venait de se passer.

Nous savions que nous étions des êtres fantastiques, mais de là à en rencontrer d'autres c'était improbable. Nous discutâmes un long moment sur ce sujet, soudain Esmée lâcha :

_« - Croyez-vous que c'est parce qu'ils sont des Loups-garous que nous soyons tombées amoureuse d'eux ? »_

Nous nous tûmes. C'était fort possible. Et soudain, je repensai à la crise que nous avions traversée avant de tomber amoureuse.

_« - Et croyez-vous que notre phase « Je ne suis plus attirée par les mecs » a un rapport avec ce rapprochement, demandai-je. »_

_« - Que veux tu dire ? Me questionna Alice. »_

_« - Que si nous avons passé un certain temps sans ressentir le moindre sentiment à l'encontre d'un mec, c'était volontaire et c'était un passage obligatoire pour rencontrer… »_

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase.

_« - …nos âmes sœurs, termina Jessica. »_

Le silence s'installa, était-ce possible ?

_« - Oh ! Impossible, lâcha Angela. »_

_« - Tu veux dire que c'est fabuleux, il y a genre 2% de la population mondiale qui trouve son âme sœur et nous, nous les trouvons toutes les six, s'esclaffa Rosalie. »_

Esmée, Alice, Rosalie, Angela et Jessica hurlèrent d'un coup. Et me regardèrent sans comprendre pourquoi je ne partageais pas leur joie.

_« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse ? Me demanda Jessica. »_

_« - Je ne sais pas, sûrement parce que je ne trouve pas ça fabuleux d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur surtout si celui ci est Edward, lâchai-je. »_

Les filles laissèrent retomber leur joie un instant et Alice déclara :

_« - Nous ne devons pas leur en parler, ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'ils nous sont prédestinés alors pas un mot. »_

Nous acquiescèrent toutes. Pas un mot à personne, c'est clair, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

La soirée se termina dans les rires et la gaieté.

_

* * *

_

J'étais à 8 heures au café, aujourd'hui j'irai au lycée, c'était la première fois que je loupais une journée de cours et j'espérais que ce soit la dernière.

Quand j'entrai dans la salle, les Loups-garous étaient là. Mauvais signe. J'eus le droit à un bonjour collectif que je leur rendis cordialement.

Je posai ma veste sur le porte manteaux et mis mon sac à côté. Je mis mon tablier et commençai mon travail. Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine Edward était là. Il me sourit. J'y croyais pas pourquoi il me souriait celui là.

_« - Bonjour, me dit-il. »_

_« - Bonjour, lâchai-je. »_

_« - Comment vas-tu ? Me questionna-t-il. »_

_« - Tu sais, je préfèrerais que tu m'évites comme tu le faisais si bien avant hier, parce que tes sautes d'humeur j'en peux plus, lâchai-je méchante. »_

_« - Ah ! Tu m'en veux ? »_

_« - Si je t'en veux, tu me demandes si je t'en veux ? M'énervai-je. »_

_« - Oui, dit-il hésitant. »_

Je me repris et mentis :

_« - Non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais, tu m'as facilité la tâche. »_

_« - Que veux-tu dire ? Me demanda-t-il. »_

_« - Que le fait que tu m'ais complètement ignoré m'a évité d'avoir à te faire souffrir. »_

Je le vis déglutir, se raidir et me fixer, ses yeux plein d'espoir s'éteignaient.

Je partis servir les clients qui venaient d'arriver.

La journée passa vite. Je me sentais libre. Je m'étais vengée. Il pensait pouvoir reconquérir mon cœur, je ne le laisserais pas faire, c'est uniquement parce qu'il sait que je suis une espèce de créature mythique et que lui aussi, qu'il a de la sympathie pour moi, c'est tout.

La semaine passa aussi vite et les filles avaient passé celle-ci à faire du charme aux Loups mais sans grands résultats. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres ces Loups.

On était vendredi et les clients avaient vite déserté le café car il y avait une fête ce soir. Si bien qu'il ne resta plus que moi, Edward et ses amis.

Les filles étaient parties à la soirée, elles avaient dit avoir besoin qu'un mec les regarde et non, les envoie paître. Je ris quand Alice lâcha cette phrase.

Je commençai à débarrasser les tables tout en me sentant observé. Et tout à coup Jasper s'adressa à moi :

_« - Bella, puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ? »_

_« - Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix, répondis-je. »_

_« - Pourquoi tes amies semblent-elles avoir tellement à cœur de sortir avec l'un d'entre nous ? Me questionna-t-il. »_

Mon sang se glaça.

_« - Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Répondis-je. »_

_« - Parce qu'elles nous ont, chacun d'entre nous, invités sauf Edward vu qu'il semble t'être réservé. »_

Je me frustrai sur ses derniers mots, mais repris mon calme et dis :

_« - Je pensais que vous aviez l'habitude que des filles vous demandent de sortir avec elles pourtant vous ne m'aviez jamais demandé mon avis, déclarai-je. »_

_« - Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand une fille nous demande et qu'on refuse elle ne revient pas à la charge, pourtant tes amies reviennent toujours à la charge comme si nous allions…craquer, dit-il. »_

_« - Oh ! Mais c'est dans leur habitude, c'est tout, elles n'ont pas l'habitude qu'on leur résiste, mentis-je. »_

_« - Moi je pense que tu mens ! »_

_« - Pardon ? »_

_« - Oui, je pense que tu sais quelque chose et que tu ne veux pas nous le dire ! Expliqua-t-il. »_

_« - Explique le fond de ta pensée que je comprenne mieux. »_

_« - Alice m'a dit que tu devais te renseigner sur ça cette semaine, l'as-tu fait. »_

_« - Comment ça Alice t'as dit, m'énervai-je. »_

_« - Ne t'en prends pas à elle, je te demande seulement des explications. »_

_« - Mais cela ne te regarde pas ! »_

_« - T'es-tu renseignée ? »_

Tous les Loups me fixaient voulant savoir la vérité si ce qu'avait dit Alice était vrai.

_« - Pourquoi veux-tu savoir si c'est vrai ? Lui demandai-je. »_

_« - Parce que si c'est vrai, il y aura sûrement des mesures à prendre. »_

_« - Explique toi ! »_

_« - Je ne préfère pas. »_

_« - Par mesure veux-tu dire quitter la ville. »_

_« - Nous ne pouvons vous garder à nos côtés si c'est le cas, et ce serait sûrement l'une des choses à faire, m'expliqua-t-il. »_

_« - Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas nous garder à vos côtés si jamais c'était le cas ? Demandai-je. »_

_« - Nous avons nos raisons et tout comme vous nous ne voulons pas nous aventurer sur nos dons. »_

_« - Je comprends mais rassure toi ce que t'as dit Alice est faux. »_

Il ne sembla pas plus rassuré pour autant.

_« - Pourquoi devrais-je te croire, tu peux mentir pour ne pas avoir à faire souffrir tes amies, m'accusa-t-il. »_

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ont vécu tellement de choses que même ça ne pourrait pas les anéantir, et personnellement je préfèrerais que ce soit vrai pour vous voir quitter cette ville, déclarai-je le regard violent. »_

_« - Très bien, je suis heureux que ce point soit éclairci. »_

_« - Moi de même Jasper, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander avant que vous partiez. »_

_« - Oui, bien sûr. »_

_« - Je voudrais que vous ne mettiez pas les filles au courant sur ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, je ne les ai jamais vu aussi heureuses que ces derniers jours et je ne veux pas qu'elles soient au courant tout de suite, je leur dirais mais pas pour le moment, alors je vous pris d'être les plus compréhensibles possible sur leur attitude. »_

_« - Nous ferons le maximum pour être des plus agréables possible. »_

Ils quittèrent alors le café et je me retrouvai avec Edward qui avait l'air complètement achevé.

J'avais menti, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils quittent la ville, je n'avais jamais vu les filles aussi heureuses. J'avais été me renseigner chez notre mentor et elle m'avait confirmé ce que je craignais, Edward était mon âme sœur et chacun de ces Loups était celui de l'une de mes amies. Elle m'avait répondu que les créatures mythiques s'attiraient mais que c'était pratiquement impossible que deux âmes aussi intenses puissent se compléter surtout à six reprises au même endroit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le dire aux filles alors qu'elles ne pourraient pas être avec leur moitié, ou leur mentir et leur dire que tout cela était faux. J'étais coincée. Dans les deux cas elles souffriraient. C'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi Jasper voulait-il quitter la ville ? Pourquoi les Loups n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux avec nous. Que ce passait-il ?

Soudain je me demandai, était-ce pour cela que Edward m'avait éjecté de sa vie du jour au lendemain ? Non, je ne voulais pas y songer, pour moi c'était un moins que rien et je devais montrer l'exemple aux filles. Elles pouvaient oublier leur Loup comme moi j'oubliais le mien, c'était simple.

Il était à peine 19 heures, et le café ne fermait qu'à 22 heures. Je voulais rentrer mais je ne voulais pas encore être confrontée à toutes les filles avec leurs questions sur ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui en parlant au téléphone avec notre mentor. Je n'avais pas encore pris de décision.

Je m'assis alors à une table pour réfléchir. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de réfléchir cinq minutes que Edward vint s'installer à ma table.

_« - Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il. »_

_« - Oui, pourquoi ? »_

_« - Tu as l'air préoccupée. »_

_« - Hum, peut-être. »_

_« - C'est ton mensonge de tout à l'heure qui te pose autant de problèmes, tu te demandes si tu dois mentir à tes amies aussi. »_

_« - Pardon ? »_

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux l'air sérieux.

_« - De quel mensonge parles-tu ? Demandai-je. »_

_« - De celui sur le fait que les Loup et les Nymphes ne sont pas des âmes sœurs. »_

_« - Je n'ai pas menti. »_

Il haussa les sourcils.

_« - Tu mens bien, je dois te le reconnaître, mais je vois quand tu mens et quand tu dis la vérité, dit-il. »_

_« - Je n'ai pas menti. »_

_« - Je sais que tu as menti, inutile de nier. »_

_« - J'ai parlé à mon mentor et elle m'a certifié que c'était impossible qu'un Loup-garou et une Nymphe soient liés. »_

Il parut hésitant puis dit :

_« - Je sais que tu as menti alors dis moi toute la vérité. »_

Je me résignai, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

_« - Elle m'a dit que c'était impossible mais que le mode opératoire par lequel nous étions passé certifiait le contraire. »_

_« - Le mode opératoire ? Demanda-t-il. »_

_« - Oui, nous avons toutes eu une période plus ou moins courte où nous avons eu nos sentiments déréglés. »_

_« - Donc cela veut dire que les Loups sont bien les âmes sœurs des Nymphes, alors pourquoi avoir menti ? »_

_« - Je n'ai pas menti, je suis d'accord avec elle c'est impossible. »_

_« - Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« - Si cette période de transition permettait de nous aider à trouver notre moitié cela veut dire que c'est toi mon âme sœur, et c'est ça qui me permet d'affirmer que c'est impossible. »_

Il resta bouche bée un moment, me regarda étrangement et dit :

_« - Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »_

_« - Dire quoi ? »_

_« - Que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? »_

_« - Tu me dégoûtes Edward, toi et tout ce que tu représentes. »_

_« - Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai embrassé. »_

Je tombai des nus. J'étais choquée et mon cœur s'accéléra.

_« - Pardon ? »_

_« - Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu as ressenti la même chose que moi je ne suis pas dupe, alors pourquoi renies-tu tes sentiments à mon égard ? »_

_« - Je ne renie rien, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, m'écriai-je, les seuls sentiments que j'ai eu à ton égard ont été des sentiments de haine, j'aurais voulu te tuer pour ce que tu m'as fait subir, je te hais pour ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi, ça me détruit. »_

_« - Et tu appelles ça ne rien ressentir pour moi, s'exclama-t-il ravi. »_

_« - T'as pas le droit de ressortir quand bon te semble et de me mettre le cœur en miettes à chacun de tes passages, t'as pas le droit, je ne t'appartiens pas, sanglotai-je. »_

Je me levai brusquement, les larmes me coulèrent sur le visage. Je le détestais, il avait encore réussi à me faire pleurer.

Je courus alors vers la porte pour le quitter lui et toute cette haine qu'il m'inspirait. Mais à peine j'arrivais devant la porte qu'il y était déjà.

_« - On n'a pas finit de parler, dit-il. »_

_« - Laisse moi sortir Edward. »_

J'essuyai mes larmes sur ma manche et essayai de reprendre mon calme mais j'avais toujours ce martèlement dans la poitrine qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Il m'attrapa par les deux bras et me claqua contre le mur. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me dit :

_« - Je t'aime. »_

Je le repoussai, pris ma veste et mon sac et courus jusqu'à ma voiture mais cette fois ci il ne me suivit pas.

J'étais en larme, complètement déboussolée, j'avais besoin de réconfort mais je ne voulais pas rentrer, pas pour dire aux filles pourquoi j'avais repoussé Edward et pourquoi elles aussi devraient faire de même.

J'allai à la salle de sport finir de nettoyer les dégâts qu'avait causé ce monstre. Je m'endormis là bas et revins à la maison vers 6 heures 30 pour prendre ma douche et changer de vêtements.

J'arrivai au café à 7 heures et Edward était déjà là. Quand il me vit, il se rua vers moi furieux.

_« - T'étais où ? Me demanda-t-il. »_

_« - Pourquoi ? Répondis-je étonnée. »_

Il avait du être vexé hier, mais au point de vouloir savoir tout le temps où j'étais, c'était limite.

_« - Où as-tu passé la nuit Bella ? Redemanda-t-il. »_

_« - Ça ne te regarde pas. »_

_« - Si ça me regarde quand tes amies appellent chez moi à 2 heures du matin, elles n'arrivaient pas à te joindre et s'inquiétaient que tu ne rentres pas, s'énerva-t-il. »_

J'avais oublié de rallumer mon portable, les filles avaient vraiment dû paniquer mais en se levant ce matin elles verront que je suis passée.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward s'énerver autant contre moi et ça m'agaçait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir 8 ans.

_« - Oh, j'ai éteints mon portable, répondis-je, je suis désolée. »_

_« - T'es désolée, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi et toi tu t'en moques. »_

_« - Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »_

_« - Je m'énerves parce que t'es une inconsciente et que je m'inquiètes. »_

_« - Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, j'ai vécu 18 ans et j'ai survécu seule alors arrête de me chaperonner t'es pas mon tuteur, l'accusai-je. »_

_« - Si t'agissais pas comme une gamine, je ne m'inquièterais pas. »_

Je restai bouché bée, il venait de m'insulter de gamine, je n'y croyais pas, mais pour qui se prenait-il. Il changea de ton, plus doux et abandonna son air sévère.

« - Je suis désolé, écoute c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, me dit-il. »

_« - Je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre Edward. Pense ce que tu veux, mais tu ne me connais pas, t'as aucune idée de ce qu'à pu être ma vie, tu crois que tu peux débarquer et rendre tout le monde heureux autour de toi et bien c'est faux. T'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que de galérer, toi t'as ta petite vie avec ta famille et tes amis alors ne me juge pas, je t'interdis de me juger. »_

Je tournai les talons. A chaque fois qu'on se croisait on se disputait, et ça me retournait.

Encore une fois il me rattrapa dans mon élan, me prit le bras et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Je baissai les miens, j'avais les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit encore craquer devant lui. Je sentais son regard sur moi.

_« - Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. »_

Je respirai un bon coup et levai mes yeux vers les siens. C'était une vrai torture, je n'avais qu'une envie c'est qu'il me sert dans ses bras et qu'il ne me relâche plus jamais.

Il me lâcha pourtant et ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux. Il avait le regard vide et à la fois triste. Le voir aussi triste, ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein dans ma poitrine. Alors je pris son menton d'une main, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

_« - Je t'aime, réussis-je à dire. »_

Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un coup et mon âme tout entière se réchauffa.

_« - Mais ça ne suffit pas, dis-je. »_

_« - Je sais, dit-il. »_

Il me sourit, prit mon menton entre ses mains et s'avança pour m'embrasser mais la porte du café s'ouvra et il stoppa son geste.

Nous étions toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre et ce n'était pas gênant. Je ne détournai pas mes yeux pour voir qui venait d'entrer, j'étais envoûtée et je n'aurais voulu voir terminer ce moment pour rien au monde, Edward continuait de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

Mais malheureusement c'était sans compter sur la personne qui venait d'entrer.

_« - Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, dit Mike. »_

Je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'il dit, mes yeux ne quittant pas ceux d'Edward.

_« - Alors, comme ça tu as menti Bella, dit Jasper. »_

Là, je fus obligée de détourner le regard et de me retourner vers Jasper. Edward me prit la main et la mit dans son dos. Je lui serrais la main du plus fort que je pouvais, je ne voulais plus jamais la lâcher.

_« - Pardon ? Réussis-je à dire. »_

_« - Oui, tu nous as dit que vous n'étiez pas nos âmes sœurs pourtant après ce que je viens de voir permet moi d'être septique, dit-il. »_

_« - Peut-être, avouai-je. »_

_« - Alors, je crains que nous ne puissions rester tous dans cette même ville et comme je sais que vous ne partirez pas, c'est nous qui allons partir, dit-il. »_

_« - Pourquoi dis-tu nous, chacun a le droit de faire son choix et ceux qui veulent rester le peuvent, dis-je. »_

_« - Non, tout comme toi, je suis le chef et si je décide quelque chose les autres me suivent. »_

_« - Si tu quittes cette ville en amenant toute ta meute avec toi, je te poursuivrais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut et je te ramènerais ici. »_

_« - Toi, tu n'arriverais même pas à me mettre au tapis si je restais là sans bouger. »_

_« - Ne me cherche pas Jasper, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. »_

La colère m'envahit complètement et tout commença à trembler.

Je vis le regard des Loups se figer, ils étaient terrifiés. Je laissai retomber la colère pour laisser le calme m'envahir de nouveau. Les tremblements cessèrent.

_« - Impressionnant, dit Jasper. »_

Ils fixaient tous mes yeux, je savais qu'ils avaient changé de couleur. Ils étaient devenus d'un or pur. Chacune de nous avions une couleur, moi c'était l'or à cause de ma place dans le groupe.

_« - Te sens-tu toujours prêt à te risquer de te battre avec moi Jasper, lui demandai-je. »_

_« - Bien sûr, me répondit-il. »_

Il commença à trembler et j'attendais de voir cela. Ça allait être impressionnant, je mourrais d'envie d'assister à une transformation.

Mais il ne se transforma pas, ses tremblements cessèrent et un air inquiet se dessina sur son visage et sur tous les visages de ses amis.

_« - Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda Carlisle inquiet. »_

_« - J'en ai peur, répondit Jasper. »_

Tout à coup je devinai leur problème, il ne pouvait pas se transformer à cause d'Alice, il était amoureux et ça lui coupait toutes ces ressources. Ça m'était déjà arrivé mais c'était pas par amour mais par colère j'étais tellement énervée que je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes pouvoirs.

Nos sentiments forts nous empêchaient de nous transformer, pourtant moi j'avais appris à les maîtriser, la preuve je venais de me transformer.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à les contrôler et c'est cela qu'ils redoutaient.

_« - C'est de ça que tu avais peur, de perdre tes pouvoirs à cause de nous ? Demandai-je. »_

Jasper retrouva son calme.

_« - Nous partons, dit-il. »_

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec un ton différent, sa voix avait changé, comme s'il avait émis un ordre. Soudain, Edward lâcha ma main et les suivis.

_« - Que fais-tu ? Lui demandai-je. »_

Il ne répondit pas et me regarda avec un regard tellement triste que mon estomac se noua et que mon cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre.

_« - Non, criai-je. »_

Je n'eus pas le loisir de le suivre, Emmet et Ben me tenaient. Ils finirent par me lâcher mais Edward était déjà parti.

Je me retrouvai seule au milieu du café, sur les genoux fixant la porte comme s'il allait revenir.

Après une demi-heure, je retrouvai mon calme et appelai les filles. Je m'occupai des clients qui étaient arrivés évitant au maximum de penser.

J'avais des obligations à respecter, mais à 15 heures, je ferai quelque chose, ou peut-être rien.

Il me faut du temps. Ils ne pouvaient se transformer, je le savais alors ils ne pourraient aller loin sans prévenir un minimum de personnes.

Les filles arrivèrent à patienter jusqu'à la fin de mon service. Je fermai le café et je m'installai à leur table. Je leur racontai alors toute l'histoire, ma conversation avec notre mentor, celles avec Jasper et le moment avec Edward.

Elles ne m'en voulurent pas et Alice s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu garder ça pour elle, mais aucune de nous lui en voulions tôt ou tard on aurait fini par craquer. Aucune d'entre nous ne voulait les laisser filer mais nous n'avions pas de plan pour les ramener de force.

Nous passâmes la soirée à établir des plans et nous avions convenu de passer à l'action le dimanche après mon service.

On était dimanche, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir toute une journée à attendre pour enfin pouvoir le retrouver. Je ne me dépêchai pas pour aller au café, mais je dus tout de même accélérer pour arriver à l'heure au travail. Etant la seule serveuse aujourd'hui, il fallait que je sois là bas pour l'ouverture ; je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, cet endroit me rappelait la scène d'hier et à quel point son départ m'avait brisé.

Je voulus ouvrir le café mais il était déjà ouvert. Je rentrai alors mais je ne vis personne, les patrons étaient passé ouvrir le café sachant que leur fils ne viendrait plus, cette pensée me déchira. Je ravalai mes larmes. Je posai mes affaires comme d'habitude à côté du porte-manteaux et entrepris de mettre mon tablier. Je passai dans la cuisine pour allumer la machine à café.

Soudain je le vis, il était là devant moi, je n'y croyais pas, j'étais sûrement en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Je me pinçai discrètement pour être sûre de ne pas halluciner mais c'était bien réel, il était là, il était revenu. Mes yeux s'allumèrent d'un coup et je lui sautai au cou.

Mais il ne me rendis pas mon étreinte, il s'en détacha et recula. Il me lâcha un bonjour sec et méprisant, pourtant ses yeux semblaient dire le contraire. Il semblait triste et pourtant faisait comme s'il me méprisait. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

_« - Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? Demandai-je. »_

_« - Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit, c'était uniquement pour m'amuser, pour voir ta réaction et j'avoue qu'elle était plutôt drôle, me dit-il. »_

C'était méchant, humiliant et cruel mais que se passait-il, je savais qu'il mentait, je n'étais pas dupe mais la question était :

_« - Pourquoi ? Demandai-je alors. »_

_« - Je viens de te le dire pour m'amuser, s'énerva-t-il. »_

_« - Non, ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi tu mens ? »_

Il fut pris de cours et je le vis hésiter avant de dire :

_« - Crois moi ou non si tu veux, je m'en moque, je veux seulement que tu me laisses tranquille. »_

Je l'avais ma réponse, il ne devait pas m'approcher. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses pouvoirs, il ne voulait pas redevenir normal. Mais pourtant il pouvait se maîtriser. Ou peut-être que contrairement à nous les Loups perdaient définitivement leur pouvoir quand ils trouvaient leur moitié.

_« - Tu ne veux pas perdre tes pouvoirs c'est ça ? Demandai-je. »_

Mais il ne répondit pas.

_« - Tu préfères garder ton don et me laisser partir moi ? »_

Ma voix dérailla sur mes derniers mots. Mes yeux se remplirent d'une tristesse immense et je les baissai. Je n'avais jamais souffert autant que ces derniers jours.

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et je le vis lui aussi qui souffrait encore plus que moi, mais pourquoi souffrait-il si c'est ce qu'il souhaitait, ou peut-être n'était-ce pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Soudain je me rappelai les paroles de notre mentor sur les Loups-garous, comme quoi le chef de meute avait un pouvoir incroyable sur sa meute.

C'était ça son pouvoir, faire de ses Loups ce qu'il voulait. Hier l'ordre qu'il avait donné pour qu'ils s'en aillent, aucun n'avait pu dire quelque chose, ils obéissaient sans pouvoir rien dire. Il les contrôlait, mais comme c'était cruel.

_« - Il t'a obligé à venir me dire ça, à me repousser, c'est ça ? Demandai-je. »_

Il parut étonné et baissa la tête.

_« - Il t'interdit de me voir, il interdit aux Loups de nous fréquenter pour qu'ils ne perdent pas leur pouvoir ? » _

Edward ne répondit pas, mais ce fut la réponse que j'attendais.

_« - Il n'a pas le droit de vous contrôler ainsi, m'énervai-je. »_

La colère m'emporta, tout tremblait autour de moi, je ne me contrôlais plus, toute cette tristesse, cette haine et ce dégoût de ces derniers jours se libéra enfin et je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler.

Soudain je fus plaquée au sol. C'était Angela. J'avais oublié, les filles devaient passer tôt ce matin. Je me calmai et les tremblements de la pièce cessèrent.

Mais je continuais à trembler, je n'arrivais plus à rien, j'eus soudain froid et je fus mouillée.

Jessica m'avait renversé un verre d'eau froide sur la tête. Je repris alors mes esprit et mes tremblements cessèrent enfin.

Je réussis à me relever. Je cherchai Edward des yeux mais je ne le trouvai pas. Je demandai aux filles mais elles me répondirent qu'ils n'étaient pas là quand elles étaient arrivées. Je n'avais pas rêvé tout de même.

Les clients arrivèrent, je me séchai du mieux que je pus et allai les servir. Les filles attendirent ma pause du midi pour pouvoir me questionner, je leur racontai la scène de ce matin.

_« - Jasper est incapable de faire ça, le défendit Alice. »_

_« - Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu veux bien le voir à tes yeux, dit Rosalie. »_

_« - Elle a peut-être raison, c'est sûrement autre chose, dit Angela. »_

_« - Non, je suis sûre que c'est ça, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, dis-je. »_

_« - Ils ont peut-être une bonne raison, dit Alice. »_

_« - Oui, celle de vouloir garder leur don, dit Jessica. »_

_« - Ils en ont peut-être besoin pour se défendre, ils doivent être attaqués souvent, dit Esmée. »_

Nos regards se croisèrent. Elle avait raison, ils avaient sûrement une bonne raison mais laquelle. S'ils étaient restés à Forks c'est parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir tout de suite donc nous n'avions plus besoin daller à leur recherche ce soir.

Nous décidâmes alors d'aller en forêt nous défouler car nous avions passé plus de trois mois sans nous transformer, enfin pour les filles, moi je m'étais déjà métamorphosée ces derniers jours. Mais j'avais besoin de faire sortir tous ce que je contenais et ce soir semblait le bon moment pour que une scène comme tout à l'heure ne se reproduise pas.

Après la fermeture du café, nous allâmes toutes à la maison. Nous mangeâmes, nous allions avoir besoin de forces pour nous défouler comme nous l'entendions. Nous regardâmes un film pour passer le temps et vers 22 heures nous troquâmes nos tenues habituelles contre un jean large et un sweat-shirt à capuche avec un bonnet, nous devions être méconnaissables au cas où nous croiserions quelqu'un.

Nous n'avions encore jamais été dans les bois alentours alors nous devions être encore plus vigilantes.

Nous prîmes nos voitures et nous nous garâmes près d'un bois. Nous sortîmes et commençâmes à marcher sur presque un kilomètre. Une fois que nous étions assez retirées de la civilisation, nous nous transformâmes. La forêt trembla et en quelques instant je me sentis libérée.

Je commençai à courir, suivie de près par les filles, nous rîmes en cœur.

Soudain je me stoppai et les filles en firent autant. J'étais attirée par quelque chose, je voulais aller là où l'on m'aspirait. Je n'étais pas la seule, les filles ressentirent toutes le même sentiment.

_« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda Rosalie. »_

_« - Je ne sais pas, je suis comme emportée par quelque chose, dit Jessica. »_

_« - Où êtes vous emportées, demandai-je. »_

Rosalie, Angela, Jessica et Esmée me montrèrent le Sud alors qu'Alice et moi étions emportée vers le Nord.

_« - Très bien allons-y, retour ici dans 15 minutes, dis-je. »_

_« - Oui, mais si c'était un piège, lâcha Angela. »_

_« - Celle qui se sent menacée nous appelle, dis-je. »_

_« - Très bien, répondirent-elles toutes en cœur. »_

Nous filâmes chacune de notre côté. Au bout de deux minutes de course, Alice et moi arrivâmes à une espèce de cabane en bois. Nous nous cachâmes pour ne pas être vues.

_« - C'est là, dit-elle. »_

Elle s'avança vers la petite maisonnette sans pouvoir résister à cet appel. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à Jasper.

Elle s'avança vers lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et enlaça ses doigts autour des siens. Ils étaient figés tous les deux et ne bougeaient plus, on ne pouvait entendre que leur respiration qui s'accélérait.

Soudain Edward sortit.

_« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il. »_

Il fixa le couple devant lui. Je sortis de la forêt, retirai ma capuche et mon bonnet pour qu'il me reconnaisse. Il me regarda et je sentis son regard me transpercer. Il avança vers moi.

Je me sentais attirée, mais j'essayais de résister. Je résistai du mieux que je pouvais, mais c'est lui qui s'avança vers moi. Il arriva en face de moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, mon corps s'embrasa entièrement. Il cola alors son corps contre le mien et il mit sa tête dans mes cheveux. Tous mes sens vibraient en même temps.

Soudain un hurlement sourd nous vint de la forêt. Je me détachai d'Edward et je murmurai _« Esmée »._

Je courus en direction du cri, m'enfonçant dans la forêt, je courais de plus en plus vite et je vis que je n'étais plus seule. Edward était là à mes côtés. Il courait aussi rapidement que moi. J'accélérai et il fit de même.

Nous arrivâmes, nous retrouvâmes devant les filles et le reste des Loups-garous.

_« - Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je. »_

Ils étaient pétrifiés et fixaient un point vers l'autre côté de la forêt. Jasper et Alice arrivèrent. Je fixai alors le point et vis une vingtaine de personnes sortirent de la forêt. Je les regardai et remarquai que ce n'était pas des gens.

C'était des Vampires et je m'étais trompée sur leur nombre, ils étaient 35 exactement. Je me mis soudain à réfléchir très vite, ils allaient attaquer, leurs yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, ils avaient soif et nous tombions à pique.

Mais pourquoi étaient-ils si nombreux, habituellement ils étaient solitaires ou se déplaçaient à cinq au maximum. Ils venaient pour nous. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux Vampires qui rodaient dans les environs et le fait que nous nous soyons retenues si longtemps de nous transformer nous a fait dégager une énergie plus forte, nous les avons donc attiré.

J'avais peur, je savais que ce serait plus dur cette fois-ci. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à une technique pour les attaquer, un des Vampires se détacha du groupe et s'élança vers Esmée. Mais Alice se mit alors à chanter et il se stoppa dans son élan, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils se décident à l'attaquer elle. Je me souvins des Loups et de leur incapacité à se transformer.

_« - Angela les Loups, ordonnai-je. »_

Elle se positionna devant les Loups pour parer une attaque contre eux. Ils étaient 35 et nous étions 5 à pouvoir nous battre, 7 chacune. Nous nous répartîmes en ligne devant eux et attendîmes leur attaque.

Ils s'élancèrent tous ensemble.

_« - Non, crièrent les loups à l'unisson. »_

Je vis le groupe volé en éclat ou premier coup porté par Jessica. Nous ne bougeâmes pas, nous restâmes de marbre attendant qu'ils attaquent seul.

Alors là un de ses monstre se lança sur moi et je l'envoyai dix mètres plus loin. J'allai le rejoindre, le saisissant par sa veste je le plaquai sur l'arbre et posai ma main sur son torse. Il s'enflamma et il ne resta de lui qu'un tas de cendres. Cinq autres suivirent la même voix. Ils n'y avaient plus de Vampires et les filles étaient épuisées, nous étions à bout, nous n'avions jamais tué autant de Vampires en une fois et cela nous prenait toute nos forces.

_« - Attention, cria Rosalie. »_

Je n'eus que le temps de me retourner et je vis le Vampire. Edward était au sol. Je me retrouvai devant le Vampire en deux secondes et posai ma main sur lui, cela en était fini. Je filai vers Edward, il n'avait pas était mordu, heureusement pour lui, mais il était inconscient. Il respirait c'était le plus important.

Les loups se regroupèrent autour d'Edward.

_« - Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne vous approchiez plus de nous, vous ne nous apportez que le malheur, surtout toi Bella ne t'approche plus d'Edward, m'ordonna Jasper. »_

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de répondre qu'ils étaient déjà partis emmenant avec eux Edward.

Nous étions sidérées, on venait de les sauver et ils nous prenaient toujours pour des monstres sans cœur, capables de leur enlever leur don.

J'avais tellement perdu Edward ces derniers temps que je pensais pouvoir m'y habituer mais là vérité c'est que plus je le voyais et plus je prenais conscience du fait qu'il me serait impossible de me passer de lui et le perdre à répétition me rendait folle.

Rien à faire de Jasper, il ne m'interdira jamais de pouvoir être auprès de lui, la seule personne qui peut m'empêcher de voir Edward, c'est Edward lui-même.

* * *

**Avis??**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Bientôt la suite promis =)**

**A bientôt =)**

**PS: Je fais un peu de pub, =) je viens de poster mon OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine allez jeter un œil ; )**

**Bisous =)**


	6. Chapter 5

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis désolée d'avoir tardé.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Il était temps de rentrer, nous tenions à peine sur nos jambes tellement l'énergie nous avait quitté, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, toute cette folie, cette joie de vivre que l'on avait quotidiennement, nous avait quitté et rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau loin d'eux nous dépossédait de la moindre parcelle de gaieté en nous.**

**Nous souffrions et ce n'était que le début, plus les jours allaient, passaient, plus le manque allait se faire sentir.**

**Nous décidâmes de nous mettre au lit de bonne heure, même si la fatigue était présente je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux.**

**Il fallait que je le vois. Je me levai et enfilai un jean, une chemise et une veste à la « va vite ». Je sortis par la fenêtre pour que les filles ne m'entendent pas.**

**Je courus, j'en avais besoin pour me remettre les idées en place, je ne savais pas comment je pouvais le voir mais j'y arriverais et personne ne se mettra en travers de ma route.**

**J'étais toujours transformée et je suivis ma pulsion car je savais qu'elle me mènerait à lui. **

**J'arrivai à une maison, il n'y avait pas de voiture garée devant. Je fis alors le tour de la maison. Je le sentais, il était à l'intérieur. Je rentrai par une fenêtre de derrière que je réussis à ouvrir.**

**La maison était plongée dans le noir complet. J'arrivai à la pièce où il était, j'en étais sûre. Je rentrai. Il était là allongé, il dormait. Je m'avançai vers son lit et m'y assis.**

**- Jasper depuis quand t'as le droit de t'asseoir sur mon lit, dit-il.**

**Je me levai brusquement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit, je croyais qu'il dormait. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Je fis un espèce de grognement pour qu'il croit que ce soit Jasper et m'assit à terre pour qu'il ne me voit pas.**

**- Je vais bien, dit-il.**

**Je refis un espèce de grognement, ça m'amusait. Il reprit :**

**- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là, elle ne viendra pas.**

**Je refis un grognement. Alors comme ça Jasper surveillait Edward pour voir si je venais et pour me faire expulser, je suppose. Il n'avait pas pu me voir dans le jardin, j'en étais sûre j'étais trop discrète même pour un Loup.**

**- Pourquoi tu parles pas, d'habitude t'es toujours en train de me sermonner, dit-il, Alice te manque c'est ça ?**

**Je réfléchis, j'en voulais à Jasper mais c'était autant difficile pour lui que pour nous tous. Je me levai et toisai Edward un instant. Il était là allongé, il fermait les yeux, songeur, mais à quoi pensait-il. Je mourrais d'envie de m'allonger à ses côtés et qu'il me serre du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il ouvrit les yeux et je vis cet air étonné sur son visage qu'il n'affichait que très peu. Je me rassis par terre.**

**- Que fais-tu là, me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.**

**Je ne répondis pas. Je me relevai et le fixai de nouveau.**

**- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, Jasper ne va pas tarder s'il t'a vu.**

**Je gardai encore le silence. J'avançai ma main en avant et fis glisser mes doigts sur son visage pour m'attarder sur sa bouche. Je me mis à genoux pour être à sa hauteur et posai ma tête sur son torse. Je sentais son cœur battre. Il avança sa main vers moi et joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je me relevai.**

**- Non,…, me dit-il.**

**Sa voix se brisa comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui était interdit. Je le voyais raide, comme emprisonné dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. **

**Il essaya de me tendre sa main mais ne put pas. Il était bloqué par cet ordre et ça me rendait dingue. Je le voyais souffrir et je ne pouvais rien faire, bien sûr, parce que c'était à cause de moi qu'il souffrait.**

**Je m'avançai vers la porte et j'entendis un étouffement comme s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose mais que cela lui était impossible. Je fis demi-tour et allai m'allonger sur son lit à ses côtés. On aurait dit un vieux couple des années 1920 et j'adorais ça. Je lui pris sa main et fermai les yeux.**

**Je m'étais endormie et c'est le bruit de la porte qui claque sur le mur qui me réveilla. Je me levai du lit et vis Jasper devant la porte. Il s'avança vers moi et m'empoigna par le bras.**

**- Lâche là, ordonna Edward.**

**- Pas temps qu'elle ne sera pas loin d'ici, s'énerva Jasper.**

**Edward chercha à se lever mais je m'extirpai de la poigne de Jasper pour le faire se rallonger.**

**- Je m'en vais, reste allongé Edward, dis-je.**

**- Non, cria Edward, ce n'est pas toi qui pars c'est Jasper.**

**- Respecte les ordres Edward, ordonna-t-il.**

**Sa voix avait changé de ton, plus grave comme la fois où il avait émis un ordre, c'était un ordre, mais cette fois-ci, il le dit sur un ton plus ferme et Edward se plaqua contre le lit incapable de dire un mot.**

**- Je m'en vais, mais arrête ça tout de suite, ordonnai-je.**

**- Très bien ! Dit-il.**

**Je partis uniquement pour que la souffrance dans les yeux d'Edward cesse. Comment faire pour que Jasper me laisse le voir et encore mieux qu'il laisse les Loups nous fréquenter ?**

**Je rentrai mais ne dormis pas.**

**J'arrivai au café de bonne heure. Edward n'était pas encore là, je doutais qu'il vienne avec l'incident d'hier. Il arriva une demi-heure après moi, j'avais déjà mis en route le café. Il m'évita comme je m'en étais doutée. Je partis en cours.**

**Je le retrouvai en cours et profitai de chaque instant où il était près de moi. Les cours finirent et je retournai au café toujours ignorée par Edward. **

**Vers 18 heures 30 le café se vida ne laissant que les filles et les Loups présents.**

**J'enlevai mon tablier, fermai le café et les rideaux et m'avançai vers eux. Tout le monde me regardait suspicieux même les filles.**

**- Jasper, j'aimerai te parler, déclarai-je.**

**- Vas y, je t'écoute, dit-il.**

**- Non, en privé.**

**- Si tu as quelque chose à dire c'est devant tout le monde.**

**- Je veux te voir seul, dis-je.**

**- Non.**

**D'un geste de la main, je le fis se lever. Il était surpris.**

**- Suis moi maintenant, ordonnai-je.**

**- Il n'en est pas question, tu ne m'effraies pas, dit-il.**

**Je refis un geste de la main et il alla se claquer sur le mur du fond.**

**- Tu n'as pas compris, je ne te demande pas ton avis, dis-je agressive.**

**Il se redressa, son air si calme habituellement se figea et son visage se remplit d'une colère. **

**C'était ce que je voulais. Les filles s'étaient levées elles ne savaient pas quoi faire. Le Loups se levèrent à leur tour.**

**- Assis les clébards, lâchai-je.**

**Ils se rassirent, mes yeux avaient changé de couleur.**

**- Maintenant je pense que tu vas me suivre, déclarai-je.**

**- Non, répondit-il.**

**Je refis un geste plus brutal cette fois et il alla se re claquer violemment contre le mur du fond. **

**Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ses poils se hérissèrent.**

**- Alors, on arrive pas à se transformer, tu es trop lâche, ou peut-être trop faible.**

**Il perdit son contrôle et se jeta sur moi, mais je le fis voler de l'autre côté de la salle d'un seul geste.**

**Il se redressa de nouveau et cette fois il se transforma, ses vêtements se déchirèrent et il ne resta que des lambeaux à côté de ce grand Loup noir au yeux perçants.**

**Je ris.**

**- Et bien Jasper, on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à mentir quand le temps m'en prend, lâchai-je.**

**Il se figea et me fixa.**

**- Que veut-elle dire Jasper, demanda Emmett.**

**Je lui tendis un short.**

**- Je t'ai pris un short ce matin, va te changer nous t'attendons pour mettre les choses au clair, dis-je.**

**Il partit dans la cuisine manquant au passage de décrocher les lampes et revint avec sur lui le short que je lui avais donné.**

**- Pourquoi as-tu mentis, demandai-je.**

**- Comment ça tu as menti Jasper, sur quoi, demanda Edward.**

**- Sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus se transformer, cela n'a durait qu'un temps pour lui, il a vite retrouvé ses pouvoirs, déclarai-je.**

**- C'est vrai, j'ai menti, avoua-t-il.**

**Les Loups écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur et essayaient de garder leur calme.**

**- Pourquoi, demanda Carlisle.**

**Jasper garda le silence. Alice le fixait.**

**- Pour vous protéger, dit Alice, c'est ça ? Mais de quoi ?**

**- De nous, dit soudain une voix à l'accent velouté que j'aurais reconnu n'importe où.**

* * *

**Mon souffle se coupa. Je me retournai pour être persuadée que c'était bien lui, Démétri. Il était bien là flanqué de ses deux amis comme toujours. Il n'avait pas changé bien sûr, toujours aussi incroyable. Ses cheveux d'un brun que j'adorais, son corps incroyablement sculpté, ses traits si parfaits, cet air qu'il avait à la fois hautain et chaleureux. Surtout ses yeux d'un noir de jais, et sa peau d'une incroyable pâleur qui m'avait toujours intriguée jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne ce qu'il était réellement.**

**Mon cœur s'accéléra, et l'angoisse m'emprisonna soudain, je respirai un bon coup pour retrouver mon calme.**

**- Comme je suis heureux de te revoir Bella, dit Démétri.**

**Il s'avança vers moi et m'enlaça, plongeant sa tête dans mes cheveux, il les respira. Nous restâmes quelques longues secondes ainsi. Je ne pouvais plus bouger et je sentis le regard oppressant d'Edward. Il finit par se dégager et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.**

**- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant, j'aurais aimé t'éviter encore tout le reste de ma vie, lâchai-je.**

**- Oh ! Bella tu as encore de la rancœur pour moi, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble tu ne devrais pas te souvenir uniquement des mauvais côtés, me dit-il pas le moins frustré par mes paroles.**

**Je sentis le regard de tout le monde sur moi et je regardai mes pieds, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de l'une de mes amies et encore moins celui d'Edward.**

**Personne n'avait été au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Démétri et moi, j'avais trop honte et j'aurais souhaité que cela ne ressorte pas au grand jour.**

**C'était il y maintenant de ça plus d'un an. Je n'étais pas encore une Nymphe à l'époque et le monde fantastique qui nous entourait m'était étranger. Je l'avais remarqué parmi tous les autres au lycée où j'étais. D'une incroyable beauté et toujours sûr de lui, il était différent et cela m'attirait. Je tombai follement amoureuse et malgré ce que j'aurais pu croire, il s'intéressa à moi. Pourquoi un mec comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? Malheureusement je le compris bien trop tard. **

**Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, j'étais amoureuse mais de son côté j'ignorais si c'était réciproque. Il m'intimidait et je n'osais jamais l'encombrer avec mes questions.**

**Le jour où je découvris ma différence, tout changea, il devint plus proche de moi qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, pourtant je ne lui en avais jamais parlé, mais il avait dû l'apprendre d'une manière où d'une autre.**

**Après ma première transformation, je découvris enfin ce qu'il était, quand je rencontrais un Vampire, je le sentais désormais. Les filles aussi l'apprirent et voulurent l'éliminer sans penser que je m'étais attachée à lui. Le jour où elles s'en prirent à lui, je m'y opposai et aidai mon Vampire à leur échapper. Seulement quand nous eurent pu fuir, son regard changea, il avait les yeux d'un rouge sang qui m'effrayait. Il se pencha vers moi, me prit le bras et avec son oncle l'entailla. Je saignais abondamment et je vis alors la couleur de ses yeux s'intensifier. Il porta mon bras à sa bouche et bu mon sang. Je ne réagis même pas et le laissais faire, j'étais tellement dépendante de lui que je ne voulais pas le rejeter.**

**Je perdis connaissance et me réveillai auprès des filles. Elles m'avaient retrouvé et amené à l'hôpital. Mais lui s'était volatilisé. J'étais soulagée qu'il soit parti, je ne voulais plus qu'il ait de nouveau cet effet sur moi et surtout que je le laisse à nouveau faire, je savais que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser et cette idée me révoltait.**

**Plusieurs mois après cet incident, il revint et quand les filles voulurent le tuer, elles n'y parvinrent pas. Il n'était pas venu seul, flanqué de ses deux acolytes, il était fier de pouvoir repousser des Nymphes. Il finit par partir nous laissant vidées de notre énergie. Mais il nous laissa en vie et c'était le principal. Il avait dit ne pas vouloir se débarrasser de nous pour le moment, désirant revoir de nouveau la peur dans nos yeux.**

**Je n'avais jamais raconté cette histoire aux filles et elles n'avaient jamais été mises au courant de l'aide que je lui avais apporté pour qu'il puisse leur échapper à leur première rencontre, et encore moins du fait qu'il avait bu mon sang. Elles avaient seulement cru que c'était un Vampire puissant et qu'il m'avait terrassé le soir où elles avaient tenté de le tuer.**

**Je compris par la suite que c'était le fait qu'il ait bu du sang de Nymphe qu'il ait été immunisé contre ces dernières.**

**J'étais impuissante contre lui et sa présence ici aujourd'hui me le faisait savoir, nous étions tous condamnés car aucune de nous ne pouvait le tuer.**

**Démétri s'approcha de moi et je perçus Edward qui grinçait des dents. Je fis un geste pour le dissuader de le provoquer et Edward resta alors à sa place. Démétri se tint devant moi, il porta sa main contre ma joue et je vis ses yeux s'illuminer d'un contentement immense tandis que les miens reflétaient la peur qui s'installait en moi.**

**- J'attends ce jour depuis des mois Bella, et même si pour moi cela me semble court habituellement, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou d'attendre, me dit-il tout sourire.**

**- J'ai plutôt redouté ce moment, avouai-je.**

**Il sourit et joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Personne ne disait mot et je vis Edward faire un pas en avant.**

**- Réussir à garder les Loups éloignés de toi a été beaucoup plus dur que je ne le pensais, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas respecté leur part du marché, nous ne pourrons donc pas respecter la notre, lâcha-t-il.**

**- Nous avons respecté notre part, dit Jasper.**

**- Pas entièrement, je pensais que les Vampires que j'ai envoyé la semaine dernière vous auraient dissuadé de vous approcher davantage des Nymphes, dit Démétri.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ? Demandai-je.**

**- Je ne voulais pas que les Loups vous approchent alors je les ai dissuadés de le faire, dit-il.**

**- Comment ? Demanda Edward.**

**- En menaçant nos familles et la ville, dit Jasper.**

**- Alors l'effet sur notre transformation, c'était faux ? Demanda Carlisle.**

**- Pas entièrement, mais oui, avoua Jasper.**

**Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Démétri et lui lançai le regard le plus effrayant que j'étais apte à lui faire.**

**- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit ce dernier, tu m'appartiens ne l'oublie pas et tu aurais du te douter que j'interviendrais tôt ou tard.**

**J'élançai le bras pour le frapper mais il arrêta mon geste et toucha du doigt la cicatrice qu'il m'avait faite. Ma peau tressaillit à son contact et je voulus me dégager de lui, mais il me ramena davantage contre lui. Mes jambes flanchaient et je tenais maladroitement sur celles-ci. Je fus attirée en arrière par Edward qui me tenait dans ses bras.**

**- Cela suffit, ne la touche pas, lâcha ce dernier.**

**- Je fais ce qu'il me plait d'elle, dit Démétri.**

**Je me collai davantage à Edward, mon corps tremblait, j'avais peur et cela m'était désagréable. Je n'arrivais pas à me transformer j'aurais dû m'en douter.**

**Edward me tenait fermement et resserra son étreinte, ce qui me rassura un peu.**

**- Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment pour intervenir, déclara Démétri, je souhaiterais que l'on se voit samedi pour régler tout cela Bella, seul à seul.**

**- Très bien, répondis-je.**

**- Non, elle n'ira pas seule, dit Edward.**

**Démétri rit et dit :**

**- C'est toi ou tout le monde, réfléchis bien.**

**Il quitta le café, suivi par ces deux acolytes.**

**Je sentis alors tous les regards se poser sur moi, je ne savais pas quoi leur dire, je me sentais terriblement honteuse.**

**Edward ne me lâcha pas, je le forçai alors à s'asseoir sur une chaise avec moi, les filles et les Loups nous imitèrent. Je commençai alors mon récit.**

**Ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui, l'aide que je lui avais apportée, ce qu'il m'avait fait, le pouvoir que je lui avais offert et la supériorité qu'il avait sur nous ainsi que ses intentions qui étaient de me tuer.**

**Les Loups n'en revinrent pas et les filles étaient encore plus surprises, elles n'auraient jamais pu imaginer être trahies par moi, elles étaient quelque peu déçues du fait que j'ais pu garder le silence aussi longtemps.**

**- Bon, alors on va s'en occuper, lança Jasper, puisque vous ne pouvez pas.**

**- Comment ça ? Demanda Alice.**

**- Et bien, nous irons samedi à ta place Bella, expliqua Jasper.**

**- Non, c'est hors de question, j'irai seule, déclarai-je.**

**- Arrête de faire ta téméraire, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien contre lui, dit Emmett.**

**- Si moi je ne peux rien, vous non plus, dis-je, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, vous ne savez pas où c'est de toute façon.**

**- Il est exclu que tu y ailles, et encore plus que tu y ailles seule, dit Edward.**

**Je me retournai pour le dévisager, il me fusillait du regard comme protecteur, j'ai toujours détesté le fait qu'on soit obligé de me surveiller.**

**- Très bien, nous irons tous dans ce cas, déclarai-je, peut-on y aller maintenant je suis fatiguée.**

**Les filles quittèrent le café et je les joignis. Nous discutâmes toute la soirée sur ce que je leur avais caché et elles passèrent vite l'éponge sur mes mensonges, j'en fus ravie mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que je tenus qu'à peine une heure et m'endormis dans le canapé.**

**Je me réveillai dans ma chambre. Mes amies avaient dû m'y amener après que je me sois endormie.**

_

* * *

_

La semaine passa vite et Edward m'adressa à peine la parole, je relançais toujours la conversation mais lui semblait faire de son mieux pour m'esquiver et me parler tu moins qu'il le pouvait. Ça me détruisait, c'était nos derniers instants à passer ensemble avant que je ne sois tuée et je ne pouvais l'avoir entièrement pour moi. J'étais triste, moi qui pensais qu'avant sa mort on pouvait avoir tout ce que l'on désire, je ne demandais qu'une chose c'est de l'avoir à moi seule mais je ne pouvais l'avoir. Peut être ne voulait il pas se rapprocher encore plus de moi pour ne pas avoir à souffrir davantage après ma mort. Cela voulait dire qu'il pensait que j'allais mourir, non il ne pouvait pas savoir que je serais la seule à mourir, ou alors il pense peut être que seul les Nymphes vont mourir. Je ne savais pas quoi penser et son attitude hantait mes pensées.

On était vendredi soir et le café fermait à 22 heures. Après que le dernier client soit parti, Edward ferma le café et les rideaux. Il s'installa en face de moi, souffla un bon coup et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les miens.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire, peut être avait-il cru que j'avais voulu l'éviter cette semaine et qu'il avait fait de même, ce fut la seule raison logique pour sa question alors je répondis :

- Je peux te retourner la question.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je fais quelque chose de mal.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Tu penses ?

- Oui, répondis-je complètement intriguée.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal j'en suis sûr, mais toi, je sais que tu n'es pas correcte.

- C'est moi qui ne suis pas correcte alors que c'est toi qui passe 6 jours par semaine à m'éviter et l'autre à me relancer.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu ne veux pas de moi dis le franchement, j'en ai marre que tu sois sans cesse ainsi avec moi, lâchai-je.

- De quoi parles-tu Bella ?

- Du fait que tu m'as encore et toujours complètement ignoré cette semaine.

- Ah !

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Oui.

Je gardai le silence et j'attendais qu'il m'explique pourquoi il agissait comme ça, il ne sembla pas se décider à parler alors ma patience prit fin et je demandai :

- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je fais ça ?

- Non, répondis étonnée qu'il ait vraiment une raison.

- Tu me rends complètement dingue.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que tu te comportes de façon à me rendre hors de moi et si je n'ai pas voulu te parler cette semaine, c'est uniquement pour ne pas m'énerver contre toi. Mais le fait là que tu ne saches pas pourquoi je t'en veux, quelle nouvelle décision tu as prise, ça me met vraiment en colère, éclata-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- As-tu consciences que si je te perdais je ne m'en remettrais pas.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il se leva de sa chaise et posa ses mains sur la table, il avait son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Tu penses que je mens ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que tu exagères tout le monde se remet de la perte de quelqu'un.

- Pas quand cette personne est son âme sœur.

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

Il se redressa et s'approcha de moi. Il me prit par les épaules et me fit me mettre debout. Il me tenait fermement. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me dit :

- Avant toi, Bella ma vie était un ciel sans lune, puis quand je t'ai rencontré, tu as été comme le soleil qui illuminait ma vie, je pense à toi nuit et jour et je ne me vois plus vivre ma vie sans toi.

J'explosai de rire. Je repris vite mon sérieux.

- Oh ! T'as tout gâché, j'avais répété mon texte pendant trois jours.

- Excuse moi ! Je souris et il me rendit mon sourire.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et dis :

- Et moi, je ne peux concevoir une vie sans toi car chaque instant passé avec toi sont les seuls qui comptent. J'aime ce regard que tu as à chaque fois que tu es fâché, cette façon que tu as de me protéger sans cesse, toutes les fois où tu me mets hors de moi, la façon dont tu as de me prendre dans tes bras et surtout chaque moment passait dans tes bras.

Il s'avança vers moi, approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes et stoppa son geste.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu tellement agir en téméraire, me demanda-t-il ?

Je reculai, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par-là.

Mais il me ramena de nouveau près de lui. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Nous nous regardions.

- Si tu m'aimais assez pour ne pas me faire souffrir alors pourquoi veux-tu te donner la mort, me demanda-t-il.

Il savait, il connaissait mes intentions pour demain. Il savait que je voulais aller voir Démétri seule mais comment l'avait-il appris.

- Je…je…, balbutiai-je.

- Tu quoi Bella, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Parce que c'est moi ou tout le monde et je préfère être la seule.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, nous le vaincrons.

- Non, il est beaucoup plus puissant que nous maintenant qu'il a bu mon sang et tout ça c'est de ma faute, nous tuer tous sera un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

- Si tu ne veux pas que les autres viennent je comprends, mais je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule.

- Non, s'il te plait.

- Crois-tu que je pourrais rester là à attendre que tu te fasses tuer, c'est inconcevable.

- Edward…

- Non, si tu dois mourir je serais là, le seul qui ait le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi, c'est moi.

- Je préfère cette phrase à celle que tu as dite tout à l'heure, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me rendit mon sourire et me prit dans ses bras. L'horloge sonna 22 heures.

- Tu passerais le reste de la soirée avec moi, je ne veux pas rester seule et je ne pourrai pas supporter le regard des filles sur moi, lui demandai-je.

- Bien sûr.

Il m'enlaça encore plus fort. Je ne voulais être nul part ailleurs qu'avec lui.

* * *

**Avis??**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**Beaucoup de complicité dans le prochain.**

**A bientôt =)**

**Bisous.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Désolée pour le retard, je suis vraiment impardonnable.**

**Voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Nous sortîmes du café et nous prîmes ma voiture pour aller chez moi. Il me tint la main tout au long du trajet et j'eus du mal à me concentrer sur la route. Arrivés à la maison les filles étaient là et m'attendaient. Elles furent choquées de constater que je n'étais pas seule. Elles affichèrent un grand sourire et je rougis rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'elles pouvaient penser.

- Bonsoir Edward, lança Esmée.

- Bonsoir, répondit l'intéressé.

- Si vous voulez manger quelque chose il reste à manger dans la cuisine, dit Alice.

- Non, ça va nous avons déjà mangé, dis-je, on va monter, à demain.

Je vis un grand sourire s'affichait sur leurs visages. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient l'esprit mal placé. On n'allait rien faire Edward et moi. Il me suivit dans l'escalier toujours tenant ma main dans la sienne. Quand on arriva devant ma porte j'hésitai une demi-seconde avant d'entrer. Je fus heureuse de constater que ma chambre n'était pas en désordre pour une fois. Edward ferma la porte et s'assit sur mon lit alors que je tournais en rond dans la pièce.

- C'est normal que je trouve ça bizarre, demandai-je.

- De quoi ?

- Et bien cette situation.

Il sourit et se leva pour venir vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais si tu te sens gênée je peux partir, me dit-il.

- Non, dis-je comme une gamine de 4 ans qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne un de ses jouets.

Je me serrai davantage à lui, me collant à sa poitrine. J'allai m'allonger sur mon lit gardant une de mes mains dans les siennes. Nos doigts étaient entrelacés. Il s'allongea à mes côtés.

- Tu crois que l'on devrait faire quoi pendant nos derniers instants passés ensemble, demandai-je.

Il rit, comme j'adorais son rire.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je rougis, je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

- A quoi pense faire une fille avec un beau mec dans sa chambre, demandai-je.

Il rit de nouveau.

- Alors c'est ainsi que tu me vois, comme un beau mec ?

- Oui, ris-je.

- Je ne préfère pas répondre à ta question, m'avoua-t-il.

- As-tu des secrets ou des choses à m'avouer avant demain, demandai-je.

- Oui, énormément, me dit-il.

- Ah bon ! Lesquels ?

- Je te le dirais demain.

- Demain ?

- Oui après que l'on se soit occupé de ce vampire.

- D'accord.

Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'après, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment en nous disputant.

- T'as pas faim ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, un peu mais j'ai surtout soif, avoua-t-il.

- Attends je reviens.

Je descendis dans la cuisine mais tombai nez à nez avec les filles.

- Tu cherches quelque chose Bella, me demanda Jessica.

- Si tu cherches quelque chose c'est dans la salle de bain, tiroir du bas, dit Rosalie.

Je la fixai, me demandant de quoi elle parlait. J'ouvris le frigo et je pris une bouteille d'eau. Je pris deux verres dans le placard et deux muffins sur la table.

- Tu as raison ça creuse, tu auras faim et soif après, me dit Angela.

- Pardon ?! Demandai-je.

- Tu sais Bella ce n'est pas parce que tu crois que c'est ton dernier jour que tu ne dois pas garder tes principes, me dit Alice.

Je les dévisageai, je ne comprenais rien, mais de quoi elles me parlaient.

- On sait que c'est ta première fois Bella et on voulait que tu saches que si tu veux parler nous sommes là, me dit Esmée.

C'est bon j'avais compris, elles essayaient de me parler de sexe. Evidemment vu que côté mec j'avais toujours été la plus décalée elles pensaient que je voulais en parler mais ce n'était pas le cas. Moi qui me sentais super gênée avec Edward dans la chambre il y a deux minutes, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas l'avoir quitté. Alors je m'esquivai.

- Non ça va merci, répondis-je.

Je ne trouvai rien de mieux à dire, je pris l'eau et les muffins et je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Arrivée dans la chambre je fermai la porte et m'adossai à celle-ci.

Edward était toujours sur le lit mais il s'était redressé et arborait un sourire. Bien sûr j'aurais dû y penser, il avait tout entendu. Sa super ouïe de loup. J'étais encore plus gênée. Je fis mine de rien et m'installai à côté de lui sur le lit en lui montrant ce que j'avais ramené.

Il avait toujours ce sourire sur le visage et ça m'énervait.

- Peux-tu arrêter de penser à ce que tu viens d'entendre, lui demandai-je.

- Excuse moi, c'est plus fort que moi, rit-il.

Je me tus un instant pour réfléchir.

- T'avais compris depuis le début de la conversation de quoi elles parlaient je suis sûre, demandai-je.

- Oui, et c'est ça qui me fait rire, c'est que toi tu n'ais pas compris tout de suite.

- Oh ! Ca voudrait dire que tu y avais déjà songé, l'accusai-je.

- Disons que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille m'invite dans sa chambre et encore moins que je sois allongé sur son lit avec elle.

- Ah bon ! Je pensais pourtant que ça t'étais déjà arrivé des tas de fois, avec toutes les filles du lycée qui te courent après.

- Je pensais la même chose de toi jusqu'à il y a deux minutes quand j'ai appris que…euh…ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé.

Je rougis et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

Il tourna sa tête de mon côté et embrassa mes cheveux, puis prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'embrasser. Il me sourit et je fus comme transportée. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et me trouvai juste en face de lui. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et m'avançai pour l'embrasser. Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et par je ne sais quelle acrobatie il se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et glissa sa main sous mon T-shirt. Je stoppai son geste et me redressai. Il me fixa et m'interrogea du regard. Je me levai du lit et lui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Je le pris par la main l'incitant à se lever et je descendis avec lui dehors, toujours en tenant fermement sa main. Nous passâmes devant mes amies mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de dire quelque chose que nous étions déjà dehors. Je montai dans la voiture avec lui et démarrai. Je m'engageai sur la route.

- Tu veux réellement que nous deux ça dure ? Demandai-je.

- Uniquement si toi aussi tu le veux, me répondit-il.

- Alors tue le demain.

Il se tourna subitement vers moi et je sentis son regard sur moi.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai à l'orée d'une forêt et descendis de la voiture. Il sortit de la voiture mais n'avança que de quelques pas. Je vis l'inquiétude se dessiner sur son visage. Je lui tendis la main.

- Viens, dis-je.

Il me rejoignit et nous commençâmes à courir vers un coin plus isolé de la forêt. Nous nous stoppâmes.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'attendait.

- Très bien, dis-je, si tu veux battre ce vampire, car moi j'en suis incapable, il faut que tu arrives à me battre moi.

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- As-tu peur de ne pas y arriver, demandai-je.

- Tu plaisantes, je ne veux simplement pas te blesser.

- Aucun risque, vas-y, mets moi à terre et je considèrerais l'entraînement comme terminé.

- Tu plaisantes, c'est trop simple.

Je ris et le provoquais à m'attaquer. Il fonça vers moi mais je l'esquivai.

- Ca semble plus compliqué que ce que j'avais espéré, rit-il.

Il trembla et se transforma devant moi. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent.

Je vis un rictus se former sur ses lèvres.

Je me transformai à mon tour et il fonça de nouveau vers moi. Je regardai l'heure, minuit, le temps allait nous manquer.

Au bout de deux heures il avait réussis à m'attraper mais n'avait pas su me retenir et je l'avais repoussé à chaque fois. Je regardai de nouveau ma montre et quand je relevai la tête il n'était plus là. Je le cherchai des yeux et je sentis soudain cette attirance pour lui dans mon dos. Il était derrière moi, m'attrapa par les deux bras et me fit faire volte face pour me retrouver face à lui. Je me débattis, pensant arriver à me dégager comme les fois précédentes, mais cette fois-ci je n'y parvint pas. Il me plaqua au sol et je déclarai forfait. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage lupin. Il me lâcha et m'aida à me relever.

- Félicitation, dis-je, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais.

Je fixai le tas de vêtements complètement déchirés.

- Vas chez toi chercher de nouveaux habits, je t'attends en voiture devant.

Il s'exécuta, heureux par son exploit et je le retrouvai sous forme humaine devant chez lui, habillé. Il monta et nous retournâmes chez moi.

Il était cinq heures du matin et le rendez vous n'était que le soir même.

Nous montâmes dans ma chambre, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les filles et je m'affalai sur mon lit, morte de fatigue, la transformation m'avait épuisée. Edward fit de même sauf que je me soulevai légèrement avec son poids. Je ris.

Je me tournai vers lui et posai ma tête sur son torse. Il caressa mes cheveux.

- Merci, dit-il.

- De quoi ?

- De penser que je pourrais battre ce vampire.

- De rien.

Je me relevai légèrement et lui souris. Il me rendit mon sourire et je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai et regardai l'heure, midi. Je me levai, Edward dormait encore. Nous avions prévenu les parents d'Edward que nous ne travaillons pas aujourd'hui et ça me manquait. J'avais encore le T-shirt du café. Je pris des affaires propres et allai dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Ça me fit du bien. Je sortis de la douche et m'habillai rapidement, je ne séchai pas mes cheveux. J'aimai les avoir mouillés quand je venais de les laver.

Je retournai dans la chambre où Edward dormait toujours.

Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et posai ma tête sur son torse. A peine une seconde après je fus plaquée sur le lit et il était de nouveau sur moi. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait ça, à chaque fois j'étais surprise.

- Bonjour, me dit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, bien dormi, me demanda-t-il.

- La meilleure nuit qu'il m'a été donné de connaître.

Il me sourit comme jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire et m'embrassa. Nos lèvres se moulaient ensemble et rapidement nos langues se rejoignirent. Je fis glisser mes mains sur son dos et je ramenais davantage son corps contre le mien, avide de plus de contact. Il commença à glisser sa main sous mon T-shirt mais il stoppa son geste et la retira. Il se redressa et se leva.

- Ça te dérange pas si je prends une douche, me demanda-t-il.

Je restais là allongée, songeuse de ce qui avait failli se passer. Je ne lui répondis pas et gardais le silence.

Il se pencha vers moi, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Il s'avança un peu plus vers moi et me reposa la même question. Je lui volai un baiser. Je lui souris et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'attirai vers moi et il fut de nouveau sur moi.

La porte s'ouvrit, et ce fut Jasper, suivi du reste de la bande et des filles, qui entra. Edward roula sur le côté et s'allongea sur le lit toujours aussi proche de moi.

- Ça vous arrive de frapper, dit Edward d'un ton calme.

- Oh ! Je vois qu'on s'amuse, rit Mike.

- Sortez, dit Edward.

Il se leva du lit et se planta devant Jasper.

- Bonjour Edward, dit Jasper.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demanda Edward.

- On vient te chercher, comme tu ne réponds pas au téléphone on est venu en personne jusqu'ici, il faut qu'on aille s'entraîner.

J'étais assise sur le lit et je les fixai, je n'avais pas réussi à parler tant j'étais énervée et à la fois gênée. C'était peut-être mes derniers moments avec lui et ils venaient me les voler.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, dis-je.

Jasper me dévisagea, me questionnant du regard.

- Vous progresserez plus en apprenant avec nous, nous avons des techniques de combat et de défense différentes, alors il faudrait que chacun d'entre vous passe la journée avec l'une de nous et comme ça nous serons tous prêts pour ce soir, dis-je.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur chaque visage de loups et ils acceptèrent avec joie ma proposition. Même Jasper semblait heureux.

- Bon entraînement, dis-je.

Et je fermai la porte au nez de Jasper.

Edward sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suppose que c'est toi mon mentor aujourd'hui, dit-il.

- Oui, je t'attends en bas, dépêche toi, souris-je.

Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de descendre en bas. Je préparai le petit déjeuner et chaque loup était avec sa Nymphe, tous semblaient parfaitement heureux. Il ne fallut que dix minutes à Edward pour prendre sa douche et enfiler les vêtements propres qu'il avait pris hier. Il avait les cheveux mouillés. Il arriva derrière moi et m'embrassa dans le cou. Ses cheveux me mouillèrent une grande partie du visage. Je pris son T-shirt pour m'essuyer le visage. Il mangea le petit déjeuner que je lui avais préparé et profita de chaque moment où les autres ne traînaient pas dans la cuisine pour m'embrasser.

- Edward tu peux venir deux secondes, demanda Carlisle.

- Oui, répondit-il.

Il partit vers le salon et je montai dans ma chambre préparer nos affaires. Je pris deux jeans à Edward qu'il avait emmené et un pull pour moi. Je savais qu'une transformation soudaine pouvait le faire se retrouver sans vêtement.

Il me rejoignit en haut. Il arrivait toujours derrière moi et je ne l'entendais jamais arriver. Je n'étais jamais surprise d'habitude mais lui y arrivait à chaque fois. Je ne sentis que sa présence quand il me serra fort dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Prêt, lui demandai-je.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour l'entraînement.

Je lui tendis le sac et il le prit.

- Je t'ai déjà battu hier, je croyais que c'était fini, me dit-il.

- Je n'étais pas en forme hier, ce n'était que le pré-entraînement.

- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour te débarrasser des autres et qu'on allait passer le reste de la journée à faire ça.

Il se pencha vers moi et essaya de m'embrasser mais je reculai.

Je lui lançai un regard de défi .

- Uniquement si tu réussis l'entraînement, dis-je.

Je lui souris et descendis dans la cuisine.

- On s'en va, à tout à l'heure, dis-je à mes amies et à leurs compagnons.

Je sortis de la maison et Edward était déjà dehors.

- On y va, dis-je tout sourire.

Il me rendit mon sourire et je commençai à courir vers la forêt la plus proche, d'abord à pas modéré puis en accélérant de plus en plus, je me transformai. Edward était juste à côté de moi et n'avait aucun mal à me suivre.

Je le perdis de vue et un instant plus tard ce fut un grand loup roux qui était à mes côtés. Il me dépassa et je le rattrapai.

Soudain je sautai sur lui et le plaquai au sol, lui faisant un baiser dans son cou comme pour lui signaler que si j'avais été un Vampire, il serait mort. Je me relevai et recommençai à courir il me suivit et l'entraînement continua.

Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je m'amusai comme une folle. Je ne voulais rien de plus. Lui et moi, c'est tout.

Je regardai l'heure et fis signe à Edward qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il était 19 heures et le rendez vous était à minuit dans la salle de danse. Nous avions prévu de manger tous ensemble, les Loups et les Nymphes.

J'avais dit que le rendez-vous était dans une forêt à plus de cent kilomètres d'ici alors qu'il était à peine à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison, à la salle de danse. Je m'en voulais de leur mentir encore et encore mais je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose surtout par ma faute.

Il n'y avait personne à la maison, Edward avait fini par reprendre sa forme humaine mais n'avait pas l'air décidé à enfiler un T-shirt. Ça me déconcentrait complètement pendant tout le temps du retour et j'eus du mal à réfléchir correctement. Le reste du groupe ne serait là que dans deux bonnes heures, j'avais reçu un message d'Alice me signalant le décalage de l'heure du repas.

Edward s'installa dans la canapé et je sautai par dessus le dossier pour atterrir juste à côté de lui.

- Alors ai-je réussis l'entraînement, me demanda-t-il.

- Comme tu m'as mis à terre plus d'une dizaine de fois et qu'à la fin j'étais presque épuisée, j'en conclus qu'il a été réussi.

- Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas supporté une autre heure sans faire ça.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Il me fixa un long moment, jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- A quoi penses-tu, lui demandai-je.

- A rien de spécial.

- T'es sûr ?

Il plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens mais il avait pris un regard sérieux.

- Tu sais ce qui a faillit se passer ce matin et peut-être aussi hier soir, me demanda-t-il, c'est à ça que je pense.

Je compris tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion, ça m'avait obsédé toute la journée, que se serait-il passé si Jasper n'était pas entré tout à l'heure.

- Je me demande si ce que je ressens pour toi est de même pour toi, dit-il d'un air songeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je me sens stupide d'être le seul à céder à mes envies plutôt que de retenir mes pulsions.

Je le regardai perplexe. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire.

- Tes envies ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, on s'est beaucoup rapproché ces derniers jours en très peu de temps et je pense sans cesse au fait d'aller plus loin.

Je le fixai ne comprenant que trop peu ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

- J'ai envi de toi, me dit-il.

Je continuai de le fixer toujours aussi perplexe.

- Et je me demande si je suis le seul à ressentir cela, me dit-il.

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Parce que tu m'as repoussé hier. Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends que tu veuilles attendre, enfin je le comprenais hier. Mais ton attitude de ce matin m'a fait émettre des doutes.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je.

- Ne le sois pas, je ne te fais pas de reproches, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait me sentir coupable de te demander une telle chose, alors que je devrais le savoir, mais je me sens tellement mal. A chaque fois que je suis avec toi, j'ai vraiment du mal à respecter les limites.

- Alors ne les respecte pas.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça.

Je m'assis sur lui, en face, et je l'embrassai. Nos langues se rejoignirent rapidement. Il glissa une de ses mains dans mon dos et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je fus allongée sur le canapé et il était de nouveau sur moi.

Mais la porte s'ouvra, laissant entrer mes amies et ceux d'Edward.

Edward se redressa.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour nous, dit Mike.

Il rit. Je me sentis vraiment gênée. Faire ça sur le canapé mais à quoi on pensait.

- Désolé, nous sommes rentrés plus tôt, nous avions faim, dit Jasper.

Edward se leva et me saisit par la taille pour me mettre debout.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Edward, nous aussi, nous commencions à avoir faim.

Je me demandai comment il faisait pour garder son calme et n'être pas le moins gêné du monde.

- Le sport ça donne faim, dit Emmett me faisant un clin d'œil.

Rosalie lui donna un cou de coude dans les côtes.

J'allai vers la cuisine et ramassai le sac de notre expédition. Je sortis le T-shirt d'Edward et lui lançai.

Il me sourit, enfila le vêtement et vint de nouveau à mes côtés.

Pendant tout le temps que je cuisinais, il m'aida. Il ne me lâcha pas une seconde. Il me quitta un instant uniquement parce que les filles réussirent à le chasser.

La soirée se déroula vraiment bien. Vers 23 heures, Jasper décida qu'il était temps de partir.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett dans une voiture, Jessica, Mike, Angela et Ben dans une autre et dans la troisième Esmée et Carlisle. Edward et moi partirons ensemble bien sûr.

Nous avions prétexté un moment de solitude pour partir un peu après eux et ils nous avaient cru. Pas étonnant avec la scène de tout à l'heure. Nous arrivâmes à minuit à la salle de danse. Ça y est, tout allait commencer et finir ici.

Nous arrivâmes les premiers dans la salle, j'allumai les lumières et me plantai au milieu de la pièce. Edward se tenait à ma droite, me tenant la main et la serrant de toute ses forces.

La pièce qui me paraissait si familière habituellement, me semblait aujourd'hui hostile et terrifiante, je n'avais pas peur de mourir ça me paraissait une broutille contrairement à la perte d'Edward. Le perdre, ce serait la pire chose qu'il pourrait m'arriver et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, plus maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit sans même que j'en entendis son grincement habituel. Il arriva seul, comme je l'avais pensé. Il ne voulait sûrement pas partager mon sang avec ses acolytes. Il voulait être le plus puissant et il l'était. J'étais terrifiée. Edward se rapprocha davantage de moi.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule Bella, me dit Démétri.

- Non, répondit Edward.

- Je suppose que c'est contre toi qu'il va falloir que je me batte, me ramener un humain Bella, ce n'est pas très intelligent, dit Démétri.

Les yeux d'Edward s'illuminèrent, il lâcha ma main et se transforma.

Je vis le regard de Démétri passait de l'arrogance à la surprise puis par la crainte.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Edward pour l'attaquer. Il projeta Démétri sur la porte qui vola en éclat. Une demi-seconde après ce fut Démétri qui se retrouva derrière lui et qui lui brisa quelques côtes au passage. Le combat ne durait que depuis quelques minutes mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures et qu'il ne se terminerait jamais. Je n'aurais su dire si l'un l'emportait sur l'autre, je fus surprise de voir que Edward contrôler la situation. Mais soudain, tout changea et Démétri prit le dessus. En deux millièmes de seconde, il avait réduit Edward à néant et ce dernier avait le souffle court. Il était à terre, ne parvenant plus à se relever. Je courus vers lui et me mis à genoux à ses côtés. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, ne sachant pas quoi faire devant une telle scène. Je ne pouvais croire cela capable, il avait donné sa vie pour moi et je ne pouvais rien lui donner en retour.

- Alors on dirait que ton loup garou ne t'a pas été d'une grande utilité, il n'a même pas réussi à te sauver la vie, si tu veux je peux te laisser en finir avec lui, me dit Démétri.

Mes larmes cessèrent et la tristesse laissa place à la colère. Je le fusillai du regard.

- Tu ne veux pas, alors je vais en finir et je m'occuperais de toi tranquillement, tu verras tu ne sentiras rien.

La colère m'envahit davantage et ce fut alors une rage intense qui me submergea. Je me redressai et tout commença à trembler autour de moi. Je me transformai. Les miroirs de la salle volèrent en éclats. Démétri qui avait tenté de venir vers nous, recula soudain, les yeux reflétant la peur. Je me penchai de nouveau sur Edward, mes larmes recommencèrent à couler dès que je le vis là inerte. Je le secouai et criai son prénom. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne bougeait plus. Je l'avais perdu et c'était ma faute. Je m'en voulais, s'il ne m'aurait jamais rencontré, il serait en vie. J'apportais le malheur autour de moi et j'avais perdu la seule personne capable de me rendre heureuse. Je souffrais plus qu'il m'ait été donné de souffrir. Les larmes coulèrent davantage, tombant sur le corps d'Edward, il était toujours sous sa forme de loup. Je me penchai et l'embrassai.

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea, je me sentis partir à mon tour, mon énergie me quittait. Je me sentis faible et impuissante. J'étais sur les genoux et je me retrouvai alors allongée maladroitement sur le sol. J'étais mal, faible, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Dans à peine quelques secondes, il se sera occupé de moi et tout sera fini. Je ne réussis que trop mal à me lever et à me mettre sur mes jambes. Je m'écroulai de nouveau à terre et sentis alors une douleur vive dans la main. Des milliers d'éclats de verre provenant de l'explosion des miroirs étaient éparpillés dans la pièce et un de ses morceaux entaillait ma main. Je n'eus que le temps de lever les yeux et d'apercevoir les yeux couleur sang du Vampire qui me fixait. Je le vis foncer sur moi.

Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas voir sa soif se refléter dans ses yeux. Je le sentais, j'allais mourir et je regrettais tellement mes erreurs, celles qui allaient m'amener à ma perte et surtout celles qui l'avaient amener à sa perte. J'aurais dû fuir avec lui, partir pour qu'il ne me retrouve jamais, tout quitter avec lui. Il serait en vie et à mes côtés, comme je regrettais de lui en avoir voulu, j'avais tellement de regrets, de remords.

* * *

**Avis??**

**Vous avez probablement envie de me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre. Mais je vous promet que la suite sera moins longue à arriver.**

**A bientôt!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bon tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard, ce chapitre devait apparaître il y a un mois et j'ai complètement zappé de le publier je suis irrécupérable. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7:

Je fus soudain écartée de l'endroit où je me tenais. J'ouvris les yeux et je le vis, debout devant moi. Je n'en revenais pas, je venais de le voir mourir, je n'étais pas folle, ou peut-être étais-je morte et j'étais au paradis. Pourtant je percevais nettement tout. Je vis le Vampire se jeter sur ce Loup gigantesque par rapport à moi et deux secondes plus tard, ne se trouva plus qu'un tas de cendres. Alors tout à coup, mon cauchemar cessa et je m'effondrai.

Je repris connaissance dans la salle et mon réveil fut accueilli par le sourire si chaleureux d'Edward, sous sa forme humaine.

_« - J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, me dit-il. »_

Il m'avait bandé la main qui avait été entaillée par le morceau de verre.

Je lui adressais le meilleure sourire que je réussis à faire. J'essayai de me relever mais je n'y parvins pas. Le moindre geste que j'essayais de faire m'arrachait une douleur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti une telle souffrance physique. La dernière fois c'était le jour où Démétri avait bu mon sang et où je m'étais évanouie complètement dépossédée de toute énergie. Je me retrouvais dans la même situation, complètement dénuée de force. Edward me prit alors dans ses bras et je collai ma tête sur son torse nu. Il était en vie et j'étais heureuse que tout soit fini. Il était enfin à moi et pour toujours, j'en étais sûre. En deux minutes, je me retrouvai dans la voiture, sur le siège passager et Edward conduisait, portant sans cesse sur moi un regard protecteur. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à parler et cela avait l'air de l'inquiéter, je le lisais dans ses yeux. Je réussis enfin à bouger et posais ma main sur la sienne, ne pouvant toujours pas articuler quoi que ce soit. Je le vis alors me sourire et se détendre quelque peu, laissant le stress qui l'avait envahi le quitter un peu.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui. Je me demandais pourquoi chez lui et pourquoi pas chez moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant dans son regard ce que l'on faisait ici.

_« - Mes parents ne sont pas là, et je sais que chez toi tes amies et mes amis ne vont pas tarder, furieux d'avoir manqué le combat et désirant des explications auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses, me dit-il. »_

Je souris, je ne trouvai rien de mieux à répondre. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire aux filles ce soir, elles m'en voudraient et j'étais trop fatiguée pour supporter cela. Je réussis à balbutier quelques mots :

_« - Des explications ? Demandai-je confuse. »_

_« - Oui, de ce qui s'est passé et comment j'ai fait ça seul. »_

_« - Hum ! »_

J'étais passée au dessus de tout ça, la façon dont il avait ressuscité, les pouvoirs qu'il avait utilisés pour tuer ce Vampire. Je ne savais pas non plus quoi penser de tout ça. J'étais persuadée de sa mort, je ne suis pas folle, il était mort. Et si tout cela venait de moi. Il s'était réveillé après que je me sois penchée sur lui, je ne savais pas, j'aurais cru n'importe quoi, du moment que ça expliquait la résurrection d'Edward.

Il descendit de la voiture et m'ouvrit ensuite la portière. Il m'aida à descendre et me reprit dans ses bras. J'avais ma fierté, j'aurais pu marcher, mais pour une fois je la ravalais et restais dans ses bras que je ne voulais plus quitter. Mais j'y fus contrainte, quand il me posa sur son lit et s'assit à mes côtés. Je rattrapai vite sa main, voulant à tout prix garder un contact physique avec lui. Il fixait le plafond alors je fis de même.

Puis il dit :

_« - Suis-je le seul à penser à ce qui s'est passé. »_

_« - Non, dis-je. »_

_« - Que s'est-il passé, j'ai un trou noir. »_

_« - Tu étais mort. »_

Les larmes jaillirent alors sur mes joues qui n'étaient sèches que depuis quelques temps. Il les essuya et me regarda, ses yeux cherchant des réponses dans les miens.

_« - Que veux-tu dire ? Me demanda-t-il. »_

_« - Que tu étais mort et que tu as ressuscité je ne sais pas vraiment comment ? »_

Il ne sembla rien comprendre.

_« - Je crois que c'est moi qui t'es ressuscité, dis-je. »_

_« - Alors c'est de là que me viendraient ses nouveaux pouvoirs. »_

_« - Je pense, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, encore un truc d'imprégnation, ris-je. »_

Il sourit et joua avec l'une de mes mèches.

_« - Tu devrais dormir, tu as l'air épuisée, me conseilla-t-il. »_

_« - Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas révélé tes secrets. »_

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi je parlais.

_« - Tu m'as dit que tu me le dirais après le combat, dis-je. »_

Il compris.

_« - Que veux-tu savoir ? Me demanda-t-il. »_

_« - Tout, tout ce que tu m'as caché. »_

_« - Très bien. »_

Je me redressai et me mis en face de lui attendant ces déclarations.

_« - J'ai énormément de chose à raconter, alors si tu es fatiguée dis le moi, me dit-il. »_

Je hochai la tête en guise de oui.

_« - Très bien, dit-il à nouveau. Ce que je ne t'ai pas raconté depuis le début. Et bien notre première rencontre. »_

_« - Celle au café, je la connais, dis-je. »_

_« - Non pas celle-ci. Celle au lycée. »_

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, il s'expliqua :

_« - Je venais de revenir au lycée, je sortais de cours pour aller déjeuner et je t'ai vu de loin, j'ai vu que tu étais pressée alors j'en ai profité pour me mettre sur ta route. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, sans vouloir me vanter, attirer l'attention des filles, cela me semblait tellement puéril et je n'en avais pas besoin, mais quand je t'ai vu, toi qui étais la seule à ne pas me regarder dans ce couloir, ça a été plus fort que moi. »_

_« - Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »_

_« - Oui je sais c'est puéril. »_

_« - Non je trouve ça trop mignon, souris-je. »_

Il rit et continua son histoire :

_« - Quand j'ai appris par l'un de mes amis que tu travaillais au café de mes parents j'ai voulu absolument que tu me regardes comme toutes ces filles le font pour que je puisse te chasser de mon esprit et de ne pas te voir comme une fille différente. Mais tu ne m'as pas regardé la bouche grande ouverte attendant que je te parle, j'avais l'air de t'exaspérer. »_

Il sourit et je ris, c'était tout à fait ça, j'avais du mal à l'accepter au début.

_« - Et la scène que tu nous as faite le soir même avec tes amies et le type du téléphone c'était quelque chose. Je voyais tous mes amis ne parlaient que de toi et ça me rendait dingue. Ce qui m'a étonné c'est le fait que tu sois venue me parler le lendemain. »_

_« - Oui je m'étais fixé des objectifs, souris-je. »_

_« - Ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit-il, mais quand tu m'as dit que tu avais eu une nuit agitée, là j'ai bien cru que j'allais péter un câble, heureusement je l'avais pris dans le mauvais sens du terme. »_

Il sourit et je ris. Comment n'avais-je pas pu remarquer tout ça avant, je ne sais pas.

_« - J'ai même tenté d'attirer ton attention, me dit-il. »_

_« - Ah bon ! Comment ? »_

_« - Notre deuxième rencontre, avec le T-shirt. »_

_« - Oh ! Quand tu t'es exhibé. »_

_« - Oui, m'avoua-t-il. »_

Jamais je n'aurais pensé une telle chose s'il ne me l'avait pas dit lui même.

_« - Et pourquoi es-tu parti après notre soirée sur la plage ? Demandai-je. »_

C'était ce que j'avais voulu savoir depuis des semaines, mais j'avais essayé de ne pas y penser.

_« - Je n'ai pas eu le choix, déclara-t-il. »_

_« - Jasper ? Demandai-je. »_

_« - Oui. »_

_« - Mais tu aurais pu rester et m'esquiver comme tu l'as fait après. »_

_« - Oui, mais je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'il me demandait, je ne voulais pas te faire ça et encore moins partir loin de toi. J'ai quitté la ville pour me calmer et ne pas avoir à me révolter contre Jasper, mais quand je suis revenu et que j'ai vu ce que tu étais devenue, je m'en suis voulu. »_

_« - Ce que j'étais devenue ? »_

_« - Oui, tu avais cet air tellement triste sur ton visage et on voyait que ça faisait des jours que tu n'avais rien mangé ni dormi. »_

_« - Oh ! »_

_« - Oui, j'avais demandé à Jasper de te surveiller mais il a mal fait son travail, c'est pour cela que je n'ai plus voulu quitter la ville. »_

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse d'avoir agi comme une égoïste, pensant que lui ne ressentait rien.

Il prit mon menton dans l'une de ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

_« - Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te quitterai plus, pas tant que tu ne le voudras pas, me dit-il. »_

Je souris et il m'embrassa.

_« - Ce que j'ai préféré, m'avoua-t-il, ce sont nos conversations le soir après la fermeture et le soir où j'ai tenté de te faire savoir ce que je ressentais. »_

_« - Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir compris, mais le baiser à la fête a été très clair. »_

_« - Mon meilleur souvenir est le soir où tu as enfin osé m'avouer tes sentiments. »_

_« - Ah bon ! Moi j'ai trouvé ça un peu dramatique. »_

_« - Mais j'aime quand tu es dramatique. »_

Il sourit et s'allongea à côté de moi sur le lit. Soudain son sourire disparut et laissa place à un ton sévère.

_« - Mais je déteste ta témérité, me dit-il. »_

_« - Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« - Le soir où tu as dit que tu allais t'occuper de ce vampire seule, j'étais furieux que tu t'exposes autant au danger. C'est comme ton idée d'aller vaincre ton ex seule. »_

_« - Ce n'est pas mon ex et je ne suis pas téméraire, juste indépendante. »_

_« - C'est ça le problème, tu es tellement habituée à te débrouiller seule que pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser avoir besoin d'aide te semble exclu. »_

_« - Peut-être, avouais-je. »_

Il sembla surpris que je capitule si facilement.

_« - Tu sais ce que je déteste et à la fois adore chez toi ? Demandai-je. »_

_« - Non, répondit-il surpris par ma question. »_

_« - C'est ce comportement protecteur que tu as avec moi, je trouve ça à la fois adorable et des fois j'aurais envi que tu ne me considères pas comme une chose fragile. »_

_« - Excuse moi. »_

Je souris, me mis sur le flanc et posai ma tête sur sa poitrine.

_« - Qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu as appris ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre ? Demandai-je. »_

_« - Je m'en étais douté, dès notre première rencontre, conscient que ça ne pouvait pas exister, j'étais sûre que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'étais pas anodin. »_

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna et je m'empressai de décrocher peu désireuse de rendre encore plus furieuse celles qui cherchaient à me joindre.

_« - Allô, dis-je hésitante. »_

_« - Mais où es-tu ? Nous sommes rentrés à la maison et nous vous cherchons partout, vous allez bien ? »_

_« - Oui Alice, nous allons bien, calme toi s'il te plait, la rassurai-je. »_

_« - Vous n'êtes pas allés au rendez-vous ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que l'on vienne. »_

_« - Je sais, excusez moi, mais ça y est c'est réglé. »_

_« - Quoi, vous avez réussi ? Mais, je pensais que c'était impossible. »_

_« - Ça l'était, il s'est passé quelque chose…d'étrange, je vous expliquerai quand je vous verrai. »_

_« - Où es-tu ? Nous venons te chercher ! »_

_« - Non, on arrive. »_

_« - Edward est avec toi ? »_

_« - Oui. »_

_« - Jazz veut lui parler, me dit-elle. »_

Je donnai le téléphone à Edward.

Il parlait très calmement, avec à la fois un air d'agacement et de fierté sur son visage.

J'écoutais la conversation sans entendre les paroles de Jasper.

_« - Oui, je vais bien, dit Edward. »_

_« - Non, je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé. »_

_« - Oui on arrive ! »_

Il raccrocha et me fit un sourire comme pour me rassurer. Mais me rassurer de quoi ? Je ne le savais pas encore. Jasper avait dû lui annoncer quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Je réussis difficilement à me lever du lit, peu désireuse de bouger et de devoir subir l'interrogatoire des filles, de plus je ne pensais pas être aussi fatiguée. Edward me prit la main et je m'appuyai légèrement sur lui pour réussir à tenir debout. Il perçut ma détresse et m'aida à tenir sur mes jambes. Je trébuchai maladroitement jusqu'à la voiture, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi peu sûre de moi, surtout en présence d'Edward. Nous arrivâmes à la maison et on nous attendait sous le porche. Je descendis de la voiture et je ne sentis plus mes jambes, j'étais sur le point de tomber, mais ce fut les bras de ma moitié qui me rattrapèrent.

_« - Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il soucieux. »_

Je portai ma main à ma tête et fis un signe de tête pour répondre à l'affirmative. Je fus alors soulevée pour être dans ses bras. Il m'amena jusque dans le salon où il me posait sur le canapé. En passant devant les filles, je perçus leurs visages inquiets. Je les vis parler, mais ne perçus pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au sommeil pour me rattraper.

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre et le jour était levé. J'avais enfin récupéré toutes mes forces. Je me levai du lit, la chambre était vide. J'allai dans la salle de bain et entrepris de me laver. Une fois habillée, je sortis de la salle de bain, m'attachant les cheveux à la hâte. Edward était là debout, l'air sévère. Il s'avança vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa comme jamais il ne m'avait embrassé et ne desserra pas son étreinte avant plusieurs minutes. Il finit malheureusement par me lâcher.

_« - Je t'avais pourtant dit que je détestais ta témérité, me sermonna-t-il. »_

_« - Pardon ? »_

_« - Tu étais morte de fatigue hier et pourtant tu n'as rien dit, je me suis vraiment inquiété, tu t'es endormie d'un coup, j'ai eu très peur. »_

_« - Désolé. »_

Il me reprit de nouveau dans ses bras et je compris qu'il avait déjà oublié.

Mon estomac gronda.

_« - Allez, viens manger, on a cuisiné pour toi, me dit-il. »_

Je descendis et il me suivit. Arrivée dans la cuisine, j'aperçus la table remplie de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils avaient cuisiné dix fois trop. Je fus accueillie par une horde de sourire. Puis ces sourires se transformèrent en étreintes chaleureuses. Elles m'avaient manquée, savoir qu'elles étaient là pour moi comptait énormément, cela avait une grande importance, ne pas pouvoir compter sur elles hier m'avait énormément déstabilisée et je m'en rendais compte aujourd'hui. Je mangeais un peu et alors commença l'interrogatoire.

_« - Bon très bien, je crois que nous avons assez attendu, raconte nous, me dit Rosalie. »_

Je souris, les changer ? Mais pourquoi ?

_« - Edward ne vous a pas raconté ? Demandai-je. »_

_« - Etant donné qu'il était inconscient pendant le moment fatidique, dit Emmett, nous n'en avons pas appris plus, juste l'existence de ses nouveaux dons, mais en ce qui concerne le reste, rien de plus. »_

_« - Et bien, je l'ai juste fait ressusciter, dis-je mangeant un muffin encore chaud. »_

Je vis tous les regards devenir livides.

_« - Comment ça, demanda Jasper. »_

_« - J'en sais rien, dis-je. » _

_« - Pardon ? »_

_« - Oui, j'étais désespérée, il était mort et j'ai réussi à me transformer malgré la présence de Démétri, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs et je me suis juste penchée sur Edward et quelques secondes après il tuait Démétri devant mes yeux. »_

Ma réponse ne changea pas leur regard.

_« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Me demanda Carlisle._

_« - Je ne sais pas, je peux ressusciter les morts, ou peut-être juste Edward. Mon désespoir a peut-être déclenché un nouveau don, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je ne savais pas que j'avais utilisé mes dons. »_

_« - C'est incroyable, lâcha Angela. »_

_« - Oui, et c'est peu dire, dit Jessica. »_

_« - Au fait, demandai-je, de quels nouveaux dons parliez vous ? »_

_« - Viens je vais te monter, me dit Edward. »_

Il me prit la main et m'emmena dehors. Les autres ne nous suivirent pas ce qui m'étonna. Nous allâmes derrière la maison. Il se plaça devant moi et soudain tout trembla autour de nous, comme quand je me transformais mais là ce n'étais pas moi, c'était lui, ses yeux habituellement d'une couleur noisette avait maintenant une couleur d'un or pur comme les miens. Il se tourna alors vers l'un des sapins et d'un simple geste de la main, déracina le pauvre conifère. Il se retourna vers moi, tout sourire, heureux de me montrer son nouveau don qui n'était autre que le mien. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur initiale.

_« - Intéressant, dis-je. »_

_« - Oui, je trouve aussi, dit-il. »_

_« - Tu m'as simplement copié mes pouvoirs. »_

_« - Simplement ? »_

_« - Oui, simplement, je m'attendais à quelques chose d'extraordinaire et tu me montres du déjà vu. »_

_« - Tu plaisantes, ces dons sont extraordinaires, tu es difficiles, ou bien jalouse ? »_

_« - Moi, jalouse, tu plaisantes ? »_

_« - Non pourquoi, tu m'envies c'est normal. »_

Je me transformai et me ruai sur lui. Il fit de même, j'avoue que sa force s'était accru et j'eus plus de mal que prévu à le mettre à terre. Mais je réussis et le fixai au sol.

_« - Tu vois, insignifiant ces dons, déclarai-je. »_

Il rit et déclara forfait. Nous nous relevâmes et rentrèrent pour nous préparer à aller travailler.

Au café, Edward passa toute la journée à me serrer dans ses bras, comme s'il avait l'impression que j'allais lui filer entre les doigts dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. C'était même la dernière chose que j'aurais envisagé. Les lycéens et lycéennes furent déçus d'apprendre qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble mais pourtant ils avaient l'air de tenir à cœur d'être présent au café, comme pour anticiper notre rupture.

A la fin du service et une fois tous les clients partis, nous fermâmes le café. Il me raccompagna devant chez moi.

_« - Je dois te laisser là, me dit-il. »_

_« - Tu ne rentres pas ? Lui demandai-je. »_

_« - Non, Jazz veut que nous soyons tous présents ce soir et sûrement une grande partie de la nuit. »_

_« - Pourquoi ? »_

_« - Secret de Loups, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. »_

Je fronçai le nez, je n'aimais pas qu'il me cache des choses.

_« - A demain alors, lui dis-je. »_

Je l'embrassai et sortis de la voiture. Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de lui tourner le dos.

Voilà des heures que je tournai en rond dans le salon, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui m'occupe l'esprit. Il me manquait. Depuis que j'avais cru l'avoir perdu, je n'avais pas envie de le voir trop longtemps séparé de moi. Cette sensation de manque était ignoble et intolérable. Je décidai donc de prendre un bain pour me détendre et je finis par m'endormir dedans. Une fois que je me réveillai l'eau était gelée. Je sortis alors de la baignoire et enfilai des affaires propres. En regardant par la fenêtre, je remarquai que la nuit était tombée. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour regarder l'heure, 3 heures.

Je sortis alors de la maison en m'attachant les cheveux. Je courus jusqu'où je voulais aboutir. Une fois devant sa maison, je remarquai l'absence de ses parents. J'y entrai par une fenêtre restée ouverte et allai directement jusqu'à sa chambre, elle était vide. Je fis alors un tour dans sa chambre. Je regardai les quelques photos posés sur un meuble. Il y avait deux photos de la meute. Ils étaient très différents sur les deux clichés. Sur l'un ils étaient très heureux et riaient. Alors que sur l'autre qui semblait être la plus récente, ils affichaient un air dur. Comme s'ils portaient tout le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Je pensais alors à ce qu'il avait du vivre lui et ses amis quand ils ont changé. Ils étaient passés par les mêmes épreuves que nous.

Une porte claqua alors dans la maison et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il était là devant moi avec ses vêtements qui étaient salis par les heures qu'il avait passé en forêt. Je lui sautai au cou et il m'étreignit distraitement.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, me demanda-t-il. »_

Je ne répondis pas choquée par sa question.

_« - Excuse moi, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu sois là, je suis juste surpris, s'excusa-t-il. »_

Je haussai les sourcils et il me prit dans ses bras.

_« - J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu as fait ce soir, lui demandai-je. »_

_« - Tu es bien trop curieuse, me répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. »_

J'affichai une mine boudeuse pour qu'il me révèle tout.

_« - Non, je ne dirais rien, tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu veux, me dit-il. »_

Je fronçai le nez et passai mes bras autour de son coup. Je l'embrassai et son haleine chaude m'envoûta complètement. Il m'étreignit et je me consumai complètement. Il finit par se détacher de moi.

_« - Même ça, ça ne me fera pas parler, me dit-il. »_

_« - Mais je ne t'ai pas embrassé pour te faire parler. »_

Il afficha une mine perplexe et chercha des réponses dans mes yeux. Il sembla comprendre la vrai raison de ma présence ici et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Sa bouche glissa alors sur mon cou et il m'emmena sur le lit.

**Avis?**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans la semaine normalement parce que je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire. Encore désolée pour le retard. Je publierai probablement un bonus en plus du point de vue d'Alice sur sa rencontre avec Jasper.**

**A Bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bon d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews =)**

**Ensuite je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison valable.**

**Bonne lecture quand même =)**

Chapitre 8:

_Il afficha une mine perplexe et chercha des réponses dans mes yeux. Il sembla comprendre la vrai raison de ma présence ici et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Sa bouche glissa alors sur mon cou et il m'emmena sur le lit._

Ma respiration se fit plus pressante alors que chaque millimètre de ma peau s'embrasa sous ses mains. Sa bouche recaptura rapidement la mienne et mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Je lui caressais ensuite les épaules, sentant ses muscles sous mes doigts. Je fis glisser mes doigts sous l'ourlet de son T-shirt et lui ôtai rapidement. Je caressais du bout des doigts ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et quand mon regard s'encra dans le sien, je vis la lueur de désir danser dans ses yeux. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille et il souleva mon corps pour le coller au sien. Je sentis son désir contre mon bas ventre et la chaleur qui était déjà montée en moi s'accentua.

Rapidement nos vêtement ne furent plus un obstacle et sa peau collée à la mienne me donnaient des frissons suite à la chaleur que cela me procurait.

Ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou avec une telle avidité que j'avais sans cesse besoin de plus de contact. Je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à sa joue pour qu'il me regarde dans mes yeux.

_« J'en peux plus Edward, soufflais-je. »_

Il se déplaça alors en ayant re capturé mes lèvres et se positionna au dessus de moi. Il rentra doucement en moi et ce ne fut pas le plaisir qui accourut mais la douleur. J'essayais de ressentir le plaisir et de me focaliser dessus tout en omettant la douleur.

_« Ca va? Me demanda-t-il tendrement. »_

J'hochai la tête et il captura la larme qui avait coulé le long de ma joue afin de la porter à ses lèvres.

Il m'embrassa passionnément tout en continuant de s'insinuer doucement en moi, une fois qu'il fut entièrement en moi il commença alors un doux mouvement à l'aide de son bassin. Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules et très rapidement je sentis que le plaisir passait au dessus de ma douleur.

J'eus alors mon premier orgasme.

C'était une sensation étrange et tellement bonne qu'on en deviendrait accro. Edward vint peut de temps après moi et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me réveillai le lendemain dans ses bras. Je l'embrassai et je souris en sentant qu'il resserrai son étreinte. Ce que j'étais heureuse. Nous finîmes malgré mes objections par aller travailler.

La journée passa vite et ce fut les semaines qui passèrent, on arrivait à la fin de l'année, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse, les examens étaient passés et dans une semaine, ce serait la fin de l'année scolaire et j'entrerai à la fac cet été. J'avais été accepté à Yale et Edward aussi. Esmée, Rosalie, Emmet et Carlisle avaient opté pour Harvard. Angela, Ben, Jessica et Mike avaient choisi Dartmouth. Quand a Jasper et Alice, ils iraient à Princeton. Nous avions tous réussis nos épreuves même si elles étaient tant redoutées pour certains.

Le bal de fin d'année était dans deux semaines et Edward n'avait pas parlé d'y aller alors c'est qu'il ne voulait pas y aller. Je ne lui en avais pas parlé et je ne voulais pas. J'en avais donc parlé aux filles l'un des rares midis que l'on passait seules sans nos copains.

_« - Ils vous ont invité au bal, leur demandai-je. »_

_« - Pardon ? Me demanda Esmée. »_

_« - Est-ce que vos petits amis vous ont invité au bal ? Redemandai-je. »_

_« - Oui, répondit chacune d'entre d'elles. »_

_« - Alors pourquoi suis-je la seule qui n'a pas été invitée ? »_

_« - Tu veux y aller ? Me demanda Angelaa. »_

_« - Oui, pourquoi je ne voudrais pas, c'est le bal de fin d'année et après il n'y en aura plus. »_

_« - Tu en as parlé à Edward ? Me demanda Rosalie. »_

_« - Non, je ne veux pas, je pensais qu'il me le demanderait tôt ou tard, mais là ça commence à faire tard, je ne sais même pas si je dois acheter une robe. »_

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas il va t'inviter, me rassura Alice, il a peut-être simplement oublié. »_

_« - Oui, sûrement, répondis-je peu convaincue. »_

La conversation prit fin et le sujet fut clos, je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser sur le fait qu'Edward allait m'inviter ou pas.

On était lundi, premier jour de cette avant dernière semaine au lycée. J'arrivai au café assez tôt mais Edward n'était pas encore arrivé, lui qui était toujours présent tôt au travail ces temps-ci, c'était étrange. De plus il ne m'avait pas parler d'une absence ou de son retard, peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas réussi à se lever ce matin. A 9 heures, quand je partis au lycée, il n'était toujours pas là, et je passais toute la matinée seule en cours. Je ne m'inquiétai pas plus, du moins je m'y efforçai. Le midi passa rapidement en compagnie de mes amies et du groupe de Loups, mais Jasper manquait lui aussi à l'appel. Alors durant le repas, je ne pus m'empêchais de les questionner sur l'absence de deux de leurs amis.

_« - Pourquoi Jazz et Edward ne sont pas là ? Demandai-je. »_

_« - Aucune idée, répondit Ben. »_

_« - Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient absents pour la journée, dit Emmet. »_

_« - Pour quel raison ? Demanda Alice. »_

_« - Ils n'ont pas voulu en dire plus, répondit Emmet. »_

Nous ne cherchâmes pas à en savoir plus, nous nous doutions que nos deux compagnons n'avaient pas dû être très bavards sur la raison de leur absence. Ils avaient déjà prévu de ne pas être présents aujourd'hui et pourtant aucun d'eux n'avait prévenu mon amie ou moi. Nous restâmes donc dans l'ignorance, soumises à attendre leur retour pour en apprendre davantage. Contrairement aux Loups, je n'étais pas indifférente à leur non présence et je tenais à savoir pourquoi. Il avait intérêt à ne pas me cacher la vérité et surtout à avoir une bonne raison.

Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement et je n'eus pas de nouvelles d'Edward. A 19 heure, après avoir fermé le café, je rentrai chez moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas comment me distraire, mon esprit était sans cesse occupé par ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi avoir été absent toute la journée, avec Jasper et surtout sans même m'avoir prévenu ou m'en avoir parlé.

Vers 23 heures, je décidai d'aller enfin me coucher, j'avais redouté ce moment, peu désireuse de me retrouver seule avec mes pensées. Mais ce fut moins difficile que je ne l'avais pensé, je réussis à m'endormir sans prendre la peine de me changer. Mais un bruit me réveilla en sursaut. Un grincement aigu à ma fenêtre, quelqu'un grattait à mon carreau, quel bruit infernal. Je me précipitai pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre afin de faire taire ce son détestable. Je dus alors reculer de quelques pas pour laisser entrer celui que j'avais attendu désespérément toute la journée.

Il ferma la fenêtre derrière lui. Il s'avança vers moi pour m'enlacer mais je reculai, je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement. J'étais rancunière, croyait-il vraiment que je le laisserai s'en tirer si aisément.

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il. »_

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je. »_

_« - Et bien j'avais envi de te voir. »_

_« - Moi aussi j'avais envi de te voir aujourd'hui, mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue je ne t'ai pas vu. »_

_« - Excuse moi ! »_

_« - Uniquement si tu me dis pourquoi tu étais absent aujourd'hui. »_

_« - Tu me fais du chantage, m'accusa-t-il. »_

_« - En quelque sorte. »_

_« - C'est…Non je préfère ne pas te le dire, tu ne peux pas simplement oublier mon absence, je n'ai rien fait de grave ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_« - Dehors Edward. »_

_« - Non, s'il te plait. »_

Je le poussai vers la fenêtre, du moins j'essayai en vain, car malgré mes coups, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

_« - Ne m'en veux pas pour ça, je t'en pris. »_

Je réessayai de la faire se diriger vers la fenêtre mais mon geste n'eut de nouveau aucun effet sur lui. Ça m'énervait, alors je m'emportai quelque peu et me transformai. Cette fois-ci j'étais sûre que je n'aurais aucun mal à le mettre dehors. Je refis à nouveau un geste pour le forcer à sortir mais il ne bougea toujours pas. J'écarquillai grand les yeux, et le fixai sans comprendre. Est-ce que mes émotions prenaient le contrôle, non j'étais énervée mais pas au point de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler, je refis alors une nouvelle tentative qui se termina encore par un échec. Edward me fixait, attendant que je cesse de gesticuler pour le faire s'en aller, il ne sembla pas choqué par mes échecs, comme s'il s'y attendait.

Soudain un moment important que j'avais laissé à l'écart me revint en mémoire, la conversation téléphonique entre Jasper et lui après notre bataille, avait-elle un rapport avec ce qu'il me cachait. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, je me détournai de lui et partis à grandes enjambées jusque dans la salle de bain. Mais à peine arrivai-je à la porte qu'Edward était devant.

_« - S'il te plait, essaie de comprendre, me dit-il. »_

_« - Comprendre, j'aimerai, mais quoi ? »_

Il se crispa, refusant de me dévoiler ses secrets.

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu me caches, tu ne peux même pas me dire qui ça concerne ? Demandai-je. »_

_« - Je veux juste régler certaine chose avant la fin de l'année et réparer une erreur. »_

_« - Une erreur ? »_

_« - Ecoute, ne m'en veux pas de te cacher certaines choses, je préfèrerai que tu ne sois au courant de rien pour l'instant. »_

_« - Est-ce que ça concerne les Vampires, la conversation étrange entre Jasper et toi le soir où tu as tué Démétri, moi ou le bal ? »_

_« - Le bal ? »_

_« - Oui, tu ne m'as toujours pas invité et je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. »_

_« - Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas sortir mais pour aller au bal ça ne te déplairait pas ? Me demanda-t-il. »_

_« - Tu réponds à une question par une autre ! M'emportais-je. »_

_« - Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question, s'empressa-t-il de dire. »_

_« - Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »_

Je lui tournai le dos et me dirigeai vers la porte.

_« - Vas t'en ! Lui demandai-je. »_

Je sortis de la chambre et descendis dans le salon.

La nuit fut longue et je ne réussis pas à dormir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais réagi ainsi, j'étais la première à cacher des choses alors je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir, pourtant je sentais que ce qu'il me cachait, c'était autre chose, mais quoi. Je n'avais aucun moyen d'obtenir ces informations, maintenant que je ne pouvais plus utiliser mes dons contre lui, j'étais faible.

Le matin finit par se lever et j'appelai le lycée pour signaler mon absence aujourd'hui. Je montai me laver et je fermai la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte toute la nuit. Je laissai un mot sur la table pour prévenir les filles de mon absence et je pris mes clefs.

Une fois dans la voiture, je réussis à me remettre les idées en place et je démarrai. Une heure plus tard j'arrivai à Seattle. Il était 9 heures du matin. J'allai à ma librairie favorite, cela faisait des mois que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds et même que je n'avais pas ouvert un livre. Je défilai dans les rayons et je finis par acheter une dizaine de livre, j'adorais leur odeur. Une fois que je les avais déposés dans la voiture, je repartis à pied, et je finis à midi sur une terrasse de café. Il faisait beau, il n'y avait pas encore eu une seule goutte de pluie de toute la journée. Je devais repartir à 15 heures pour arriver au café à 16 heures et être à temps à mon service. Il me restais encore quelques heures. En défilant dans les rues je passais devant un magasin de robes, toutes plus géniales les une que les autres. Je repensai à ma conversation hier avec Edward et le fait qu'il n'ait même pas pensé à m'inviter, je voulais aller à ce bal et je me demandais si ça allait toujours être avec lui. Je savais que nous étions des âmes sœurs, mais il m'avait tellement déçu hier que je ne savais pas quand j'arriverai à lui pardonner. Je ressentis pour la première fois du dégoût à son égard, je n'avais plus envi de le voir, je voulais seulement partir le plus loin possible. Ce n'était qu'une simple dispute mais pour moi ça représentait bien plus, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un que lui, ce que je ressentais il le sentait et vice versa. Et je crois qu'au fond tout cela m'effrayait bien plus que je n'avais pu l'imaginer. Je rentrai dans la magasin de robes et en essayai plusieurs dizaines pour finir par en prendre une bleue sans manche qui était la plus simple parmi toutes mais ma préférée. Je la payai et en sortant de la boutique je regardai l'heure, 15 heures 30. j'étais en retard, je ne me pressai pas pour aller jusqu'à la voiture, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, mais une chose et sûre je ne désirais pas rentrer, mais j'y étais contrainte.

J'arrivai au café vers 17 heures et je mis repris à deux fois pour être sûre de vouloir entrer dans cet endroit. Mais j'y entrai. Il n'y avait plus de clients, seulement mes amies et leurs compagnons. Je déposai ma veste et mon sac. J'allais enfiler mon tablier mais les Esmée m'interpella :

_« - Où étais-tu Bella ? »_

Tout le monde me regardait attendant la réponse.

_« - A Seattle, répondis-je. »_

_« - Pourquoi, me demanda Edward. »_

_« - Je voulais acheter quelques livre. »_

_« - Tu as séché les cours uniquement pour acheter des livres, dit Angela. »_

_« - Je n'ai pas séché, j'ai prévenu le lycée de mon absence. »_

_« - C'est stupide, me dit Jasper. »_

Je suis stupide, lui aurait le droit de sécher les cours pour je ne sais quelle raison mais moi si je le fais c'est stupide. Pourtant je ne lui dis pas ce que je pensais, au contraire j'approuvai sa réflexion par un signe de tête. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et commençai la plonge. Edward me rejoignit.

_« - Tu vas bien, me demanda-t-il. »_

_« - Oui, répondis-je. »_

_« - Tu m'en veux encore ? »_

_« - Non. »_

_« - Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? »_

_« - Pour acheter des livres, dis-je calmement. »_

C'est vrai, je ne lui en voulais pas, c'était à moi que j'en voulais je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais et il était temps que je le sache.

_« - Je vais y aller je suis fatiguée, déclarai-je. »_

Je m'essuyai les mains, retirai mon tablier et sortis du café sans écouter ceux qui me parlaient. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver chez moi et me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et commençai enfin à réfléchir.

Je l'aime, j'en suis sûre, cela ne changera jamais mais serai-je assez forte pour le supporter. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, partir me semblait la meilleure solution, et le plus vite possible. Nous étions des âmes sœurs, alors nous retrouver serait un jeu d'enfant, mais uniquement quand je serai prête à accepter cet amour. Nous avions l'éternité pour nous aimer et me retrouver seule un moment, quelques semaines, quelques mois ou peut-être quelques année pourrait m'amener à y voir plus clair dans mon esprit et surtout dans mon cœur. Je partirai, demain ou ce soir, le plus tôt serait le mieux car plus je retarderai mon départ, plus j'hésiterai à partir.

Je me levai soudain du lit pour prendre mes deux grosses valises sous mon armoire. Je remplie la première de tous mes vêtements et la seconde de toutes mes affaires. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les filles rentrent, une heure tout au plus. Je me dépêchai de mettre mes bagages dans la voiture. Je partirai après le dîner, après que tout le monde dorme. Les Loups avaient pris l'habitude de venir dîner souvent à la maison le soir et même parfois de rester dormir. Je voulais passer cette dernière soirée avec eux. Je remontai dans ma chambre et entrepris d'écrire une lettre pour mes amies et une pour Edward, cela me prit plus de temps que prévu, mais je les eus terminées avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Je commençai alors à cuisiner le repas après avoir rangé soigneusement les lettres dans un de mes tiroirs. Ma chambre ne sembla pas avoir changé malgré l'absence de toutes mes affaires. Je n'étais pas habitué à mettre des bibelots sur mes meubles, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Ma chambre semblait juste rangée.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de cuisine, tout le monde finit par arriver. J'essayai de paraître le plus naturelle possible pour que personne ne remarque mon changement de comportement. J'aurais dû être stressée, énervée ou agitée, mais je ne savais pas quoi ressentir, j'avais tout simplement peur, quoi de plus normal quand on allait perdre tous ses amis et la seule personne au monde qui est capable de vous aimer sincèrement, mais c'était mon choix, et je ne le changerai plus. Je ne pensai qu'à une chose, passer cette dernière soirée comme la plus belle de toutes.

En cuisinant, j'avais enfin réussis à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me poussait réellement à partir, tout était venu de ses mensonges et c'est ce qui me faisait peur, qu'il me mente, tout comme Démétri, lui faire confiance m'était difficile et sans ça nous ne pourrions jamais être vraiment ensemble. Je n'avais jamais été aussi amoureuse, enfin si on peut qualifier par de l'amour notre relation, je la définirai plus comme de la passion et toute personne logique de sens sait qu'une passion peut être destructrice et vide de sens, il suffit d'avoir lu Phèdre. Cet amour était tellement fort que ça en devenait une passion surréaliste et c'est pour cela que lui faire confiance m'était encore plus difficile. C'était pourquoi rester avec lui, rester ici me serait bien trop dur. Je partirai donc ce soir mais il allait terriblement me manquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre mais j'étais convaincue que plus il serait loin de moi moins il souffrira. Ma réflexion fut interrompue par Edward qui vint me donner un coup de main à servir les plats.

Le repas se déroula dans une gaieté et une joie immense, je n'eus pas de mal à cacher mes intentions. Une fois que le repas prit fin, la nuit avait déjà commençait. Chacun monta dans sa chambre respective. Une fois dans ma chambre avec Edward je ne sus pas quoi faire, je prétextai devoir aller chercher quelque chose à ma voiture pour pouvoir réfléchir et savoir comment je devais agir, le repousser ou au contraire faire comme si c'était nos derniers instants ensemble. Je tranchai pour être comme à mon habitude, du moins j'essaierai.

Quand je revins à la chambre, je vis Edward ma lettre à la main, me fixant.

_« - Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il. »_

_« - Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant ? L'accusai-je. »_

_« - Là n'est pas la question, ton tiroir était mal fermé j'ai simplement voulu le fermé et j'ai trouvé une lettre adressé à mon nom. Alors pourquoi ? »_

_« - Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« - Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble tu veux partir ? »_

_« - Oui, dis-je calmement. »_

_« - Tu veux rompre avec moi ? Ou c'est juste que tu veux partir quelques jours pour être seule ? Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« - Je ne veux pas partir quelques jours, je veux partir définitivement. »_

_« - Alors tu me quittes ? »_

_« - Je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre si je pars pour plusieurs années ou même plus, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu te mets avec quelqu'un d'autre, donc on peut voir ça comme une rupture. »_

_« - As-tu pensé au mal que tu pouvais faire à tes amies ? »_

_« - Oui, elles s'en remettrons, je leur écrirais. »_

_« - Et au mal que tu me feras si tu pars ? »_

_« - Arrête Edward, tu sais très bien que ce sera aussi dur pour moi que pour toi. »_

_« - Non, je ne crois pas sinon tu ne partirais pas. »_

_« - Je t'aime, mais ça ne suffit pas. »_

_« - Ah bon ! Tu m'aimes et je t'aime que veux-tu de plus ? »_

_« - Je…je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je veux partir. »_

_« - C'est à cause d'hier, tout allait bien avant hier, tu m'en veux de ne pas tout te dire, je te le dirai je te le promets, seulement pas pour l'instant. »_

_« - Non, je me moque que tu ne me dises pas tout, mais…je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance, dis-je. »_

_« - Pourtant… je ne sais pas quoi dire. »_

_« - Alors, ne dis rien. J'ai tellement peur que ce qui s'est passé avec Démétri se répète. J'ai peur de t'aimer au point de ne plus savoir réellement ce que je veux. J'ai peur de devenir une personne que je ne suis pas. »_

_« - Crois-tu réellement que je pourrais être comme ce Vampire ? »_

_« - Non, bien sûr que non. »_

_« - Alors que veux-tu de plus Bella ? Pourquoi tiens-tu vraiment à partir ? Tu ne peux pas fuir à chaque moment de faiblesse, à chaque fois que tu as peur, c'est trop simple. »_

_« - Je sais. »_

Il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_« - Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, alors je t'en pris ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas, ne me laisse pas seul. »_

Je levai les yeux vers son visage et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je l'aime et j'ai été folle de croire que je réussirai à vivre sans lui, ça m'était impossible. Je le savais, j'avais juste besoin d'être rassurée, de savoir qu'il serait toujours là. Et il serait toujours là pour moi, il me l'avais déjà prouvé et il venait de me le montrer à nouveau. A cet instant je compris que je pouvais enfin lui faire confiance.

**Avis?**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

**Encore désolée pour le retard mais vu que ce sont de longs chapitres je mets beaucoup de temps.**

**A bientôt j'espère!**

**Bisous =)**


	10. NA

HEY!

Je suis vraiment désolée mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre,

Je tiens sérieusement à m'excuser de l'attente que je vous fais subir, c'est vraiment déplacé de ma part.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment mais je n'arrive plus à écrire, je ne pourrais dire si c'est un manque d'inspiration ou le syndrome de la page blanche mais je suis incapable d'écrire.

J'en suis navrée. J'ai beau écrire ne serait-ce que quelques lignes je trouve cela incohérent et nulle. OK faut que j'arrête de partir là dedans =)

Bon tout cela pour dire que je suis désolée de vous faire languir davantage, je sais que j'ai beaucoup d'histoire en route et qu'il est inacceptable de faire une pause maintenant. Toutefois je voulais vous annoncer que je ne sais pas quand un chapitre sera de nouveau publié. Je vous rassure j'en ai déjà commencé certains mais je n'arrive pas à les terminer de plus j'ai deux histoires qui sont sur le point de se finir et je n'arrive pas à écrire le chapitre final.

L'arrivée de mes examens tombe mal et mes prochaines « vraies » vacances, avec du temps libre n'arrivent qu'en janvier alors je suppose que ça n'arrivera pas avant toutefois on ne sait jamais.

Bon suite à ce monologue complètement inutile qui est beaucoup trop long, je vous laisse pour quelques temps mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne laisserai pas mes fictions en plan.

Bisous à toutes et un ENORME REMERCIEMENT à toutes celles qui me suivent! Vous êtes adorables!

À bientôt c'est promis!

Juliette


End file.
